Returning to Humanity
by MistressWinter24
Summary: Dorothy Lokison-Stark is about to shake things up in La Push. But she has a past like so many do? What happens when a certain wolf imprints on her? Will they be able to save each other? What obsticals will come between them? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight/Avengers Crossover, another leap in my writing attempts. Hope you enjoy, this is set after Thor but Pre-Avengers, also set around Mid-New Moon, the Cullens have left but the Clearwaters haven't phased yet.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Life is like walking a tight rope; you have to keep your head held high and keep walking.

Dorothy's POV

"Dory get your butt out of bed. You're going to be late for your first day at your new school." My Mum shouted through my bedroom door.

I groaned and sat up. "Ok, I'm up." I shouted back, rubbing my eyes and stretched. I turned and pulled the curtains and looked out at the ocean. That was one good thing about this place, the view was amazing. I sighed and turned and got out of bed. I stretched and made my way into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower before heading back into my bedroom and opened my closet. I dropped my towel and pulled on some underwear before deciding on what to wear today. I settled on a pair of dark green jeans, a long sleeve black T-Shirt with trouble written in white lettering across the chest, under a green shirt. I grabbed a pair of dark green heels. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled my curly black hair back into a ponytail, applying mascara and a red lipstick, before grabbing my school bag and headed downstairs.

Mum looked up from her seat at the kitchen table. "You're wearing that?" She asked.

I looked down at myself. "What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "There's coffee in the pot and your lunch is on the side." She stood up. "I have to go to work, have a good day at school and try to stay out of trouble." Mum kissed the top of my head.

I smiled. "It's not my fault trouble always seems to find me." I hugged her. "Have a good day Mum." I broke away.

"You too sweetie. I'll be home about five." She called, walking out the door.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, adding lots of milk and two sugars. I downed the coffee and placed my mug in the dishwasher before grabbing my car keys and left the house. I pulled up into the car park at La Push High and I could feel the stares. Wow, only pale girl here... Right, ok. I sighed and crossed the car park. I found my way to the administration's office and smiled at the woman behind the desk. "Hello, my name is Dorothy Lokison; I'm the new student starting today." I informed her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, yes. I have you schedule right here." She turned around and looked through several files. "Ah here it is. And here is your locker number and combination and a map of the school too. If you have any questions feel free to come and ask." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thank you, that's very helpful." I turned and walked away to find my locker. It didn't take me long and I quickly unload my lunch and a few things that I wouldn't need, when I saw a group of girls harassing a girl about four lockers down.

"Hey Clearwater can you go on a date with Richard for me? I mean if he goes out with you it's only a matter of time before he dumps you and dates me. How long after Uley dump you did he go after your cousin?" The head girl with bleached blonde hair sneered at the girl.

The girl being picked on snarled but remained quiet.

"Aw look at her. She's so pathetic." The blonde laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey why don't you go pick on someone with the same IQ as you... a toddler perhaps?" I mused.

The girls turned to look at me. "Mind your own business white girl." The blonde snapped.

"Aw aren't you the cutest little cliché." I pouted.

The blonde glared at me. "Now listen here this is my school, so why don't you just turn around and walk away." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm so scared." I scoffed.

The blonde huffed and then turned and stalked away with her little gang.

The girl turned to me. "You didn't have to do that. I can stick up for myself."

"You're welcome." I shook my head. "Dorothy Lokison, people call me Dory." I introduced myself.

The girl accepted my hand. "Leah Clearwater. You're not from around here are you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm from New York. My Mum was born here and she wanted to make the move back." I shrugged. "I take after my father before you ask."

Leah shrugged. "Cool, so what class you got?" She asked.

I looked down at my schedule. "I have Biology with Miss King." I told her.

"Me too. Come on I'll show you around." Leah motioned for me to follow her.

"Thanks." I shouldered my bag. "So why were those bimbos bugging you?" I asked her.

Leah shrugged. "They think they're better than everyone else and constantly vocalise it." She rolled her eyes.

I pulled a face. "Man I hate girls like that." I shook my head. "So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked her.

"Not a lot." Leah answered. "You can join clubs at school or drive up to Port Angles." She shrugged. "Not much to be honest."

"Well I guess I'll have to find something to do." I smirked.

Leah glanced at me. "Like what?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure I'll think of something." We reached the Biology lab and I smiled at Leah. "Anyway, thanks for showing me the way."

"No problem." Leah crossed over to her seat.

I walked over to the teacher. "Hello, my name is Dory Lokison, I'm new." I told the young woman sat behind the desk.

Miss King looked up at me and smiled. "Oh yes, here is your textbook and you can take the free seat next to Miss Clearwater."

I accepted the textbook. "Thank you." I smiled at my teacher and walked over to the seat. "We meet again." I grinned at Leah.

Leah chuckled. "You're just like a bad penny huh?" She joked.

"Hey, I'm bad to the bone. What can I say? I was born this way." I winked at her.

We both glanced at each other and snorted with laughter.

Miss King stood up and began the lesson. "Ok everyone can you please turn to page thirty in your textbooks." She instructed. "Now today we're going to be discussing the pros and cons of medicine and alternative medicine. So let's hear your opinions." She looked around.

A girl dressed in a gypsy skirt and white cardigan raises her hand.

"Star." Miss King motions to the girl.

"Pharmaceutical companies are the enemies. They promote drug dependency when natural remedies can be used and are all our bodies need. Why take unnatural chemicals when herbs can be used? I think we should all return to the use of natural remedies." Star announced.

I blinked and rolled my eyes. I raised my hand.

"Yes Dory." Miss King glanced at me.

I lowered my hand. "By definition alternative medicine has either been proved not to work or not been proved to work. Do you know what they call alternative medicine that has been proved to work?" I paused. "Medicine." I answered.

A few people snickered.

Star stared at me. "So you don't believe in any natural remedies?" She questioned.

I pressed my lips together. "Actually I do. Just this morning I took a natural remedy taken from the bark of a willow tree, had a weird name. Now what was it? Oh yes aspirin."

More people laugh.

"But the human body is a mystery, science falls into a hole when it tries to explain things like the soul. How does science explain things like auras, psychics, spirituality, love, the afterlife?" Star questioned.

I gritted my teeth. "People who read auras or star signs or meridian lines, they are not applying a skill, they are either lying or mentally ill." I point out. "Same goes for people who claim to hear god's word and spiritual healers who think they've got magic hands." I rolled my eyes. "And another thing why is it that we think its ok for people to pretend they can talk to the dead? Isn't that, I don't know, a bit fucked in the head, lying to some poor woman who has lost her husband or her child. I think that is fundamentally sick." I questioned.

Star glared at me. "You're so just closed minded. Your faith in science is just as blind as that of a fundamentalist." She shot back.

"Oh wait, that is a good point… No wait that's complete bullshit." I scoff.

"Miss Lokison." Miss King warned.

I sigh. "Science bases its opinions on observation and changes its views based on what is observed. Faith is the blind denial of all facts that don't agree with its beliefs, so faith can be preserved. Does the idea of knowledge frighten you or something?" I asked, Star. "Are you scared what you might learn something if you spend an afternoon on Google or Wikepedia might enlighten you?" I questioned.

Miss King cleared her throat. "Does anyone have anything else to add?"

"So you don't believe in spirituality at all?" Star questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "You prove to me it exists and I'll admit I'm wrong. I'll be shocked and very embarrassed but I'll run through the streets yelling it's a miracle, take Chemistry and throw it in the trash." I can tell everyone is staring at me now but I don't care. "To prove my point I'll turn your attention to the television program Scooby Doo because every time they solved a mystery, it wasn't magic it was the creepy business manager or the janitor." I argued.

There was silence throughout the class.

The bell suddenly sounded and everyone moved to pack their things away. I packed my things away and glanced down at my schedule to see I had English next.

Leah turned to me. "Where are you headed?" She asked.

"English." I answered.

"I've got Spanish which is on the way. I'll show you if you like?" Leah told me.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"So you really laid into Star in there." Leah swung her bag over her shoulder. "You really believe all that?" She questioned.

I nodded. "Yep, I'm pro-science. In fact magic and science is basically the same thing, except magic is what science has yet to prove but science does hold the answers to everything." I shrugged.

"That's cool, I guess. So do you want to be a scientist?" Leah asked me.

"Hell yes." I grin. "I'm going to MIT to study electrical engineering and physics." I told her. "What about you?" I asked her.

Leah shrugs. "I want to be a doctor… I'm thinking about where I want to go to college. I mean dream of dreams would be to go to Harvard Medical." She admitted. "But that's never going to happen." She shook her head.

I frowned. "Why won't it?"

Leah shrugged. "That's the English room. I'll see you later." She walked into her Spanish class.

I turned and walked into the English room. English dragged and by the end of it I was really bored. I was thankful that I had double Chemistry next, followed by lunch and then Physics and Geometry.

Without Leah to guide me it took me about five minutes to find the Chemistry lab. I walked in and over to the teacher's desk. "Hello, I'm Dorothy Lokison. I'm the new student starting today." I informed him.

The teacher nodded and passed me a textbook. "We're doing a test today so you can read the next chapter we're going to be studying." He smiled me.

"I can do the test sir." I grinned. "I do like a challenge."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, I suppose there won't be any harm. You can take the free seat next to Mr Lahote." He motioned to a tall, muscular guy at the back.

I nodded and walked over to the free seat. I gave the guy a small smile. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Well it's a school so I guess I'm here to learn." I replied sarcastically.

He huffed and turned to look out of the window.

"Nice to meet you too." I muttered under my breath and rolled my eyes. And I swear he chuckled.

Mr Banning walked around handing out the tests. "You have an hour to complete the test. Anybody caught cheating will be back to do the test again in detention. I want silence." He placed a test paper in front of me, before walking back to his desk and sat down. "You may begin."

I turned over the question paper and smirked, I could do this in my sleep. I quickly began to work through the equations and fifteen minutes later set my pencil down and looked up at the teacher.

Five minutes later, Mr Banning looked up at me, standing up he walked over to me. "Is there a problem Miss Lokison?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just finished." I told him.

Mr Banning cocked an eyebrow. "You've finished the whole paper?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

Frowning he took the paper from me and flicked through it, his frown deepening. "Have you done this test before?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No sir."

He held onto my paper. "Well then you can read through the next chapter of the textbook we'll be working on… Chapter nineteen." He walked back to his desk.

I pulled my textbook towards me and opened the book on chapter nineteen and started to read. I was just finishing the chapter when Mr Banning announced the test to be over.

Once all the tests were collected in. Mr Banning began to talk to us about chapter nineteen and the assignment that we would have to complete for the course, which would involve a series of experiments and recording our findings.

Once he had finished his long talk, the bell sounded and everyone went to pack their things away. "Miss Lokison. Mr Lahote. Could you stay behind a moment please?" Mr Banning asked.

I hung back and the guy next to me did too. Once everyone had left Mr Banning looked between the two of us. "Mr Lahote, as you know, you're failing this class." Mr Banning looked at the guy.

The guy rolled his eyes. "So what? This class is pointless." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Mr Banning sighed. "Paul you know you need to pass this class to graduate." He placed his hands on his desk. "This is why I would like to ask Miss Lokison to tutor you if she has the time." He looked at me.

I bit my lip and looked at… Paul, who was visibly shaking, and bit my lip, then I shrugged. "Sure, not like I have anything else to do."

Paul growled. "I don't need your help." He snapped.

I shrugged. "Alright, fine. Can I go now?" I asked Mr Banning.

Mr Banning nodded.

I turned and walked out of the classroom, glad to get away from the strange boy. I realised it was lunchtime and so I found my locker and emptied my books into my bag and ran into Leah again.

"Hi." Leah greeted me. "How'd you get on?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "It went ok. I guess."

"Well I'm starving, let's go get some lunch." Leah dragged me towards the cafeteria.

We sat down with our lunches. "Dory is there a reason why Paul Lahote is glaring at you?" Leah leant in and whispered.

I glanced over my shoulder, where a group of five guys, all really tall and well-built were sat eating an impossible amount of food and there was Paul Lahote glaring daggers at me. I shrugged. "Mr Banning asked me to tutor him in Chemistry and he had a bit of a temper tantrum." I answered.

Leah nodded. "Sounds like Paul. He's the resident arsehole." She told me. "He's part of this weird gang, all the guys over there are." Leah jerked her head in the direction of the table.

I frowned. "You got some kind of problem with them."

"Their leader is my ex." Leah muttered.

I bit my lip. "Guessing it wasn't a good breakup?"

Leah shook her head. "He dumped me for my fucking cousin." She snarled.

"Ouch." I commented.

Leah nodded. "Yep, they're getting married and she actually had the nerve to come and ask me to be her fucking maid of honor." She shook her head. "Anyway, they're all seriously weird, they act like they own the place. They're always running around shirtless and heading off into the forest."

I smirked. "Hmmm sounds very gay." I joked.

Leah snorted.

I glanced at her and we both started laughing.

"So what about you, you got a boyfriend back in New York?" She asked me.

I bit my lip. "I have an ex. I ended it about six months before we moved here." I rubbed the back of my neck and glanced down at my plate.

"How come?" Leah asked.

I sighed. "I don't really want to talk about." I shook my head. "What's the school policy on smoking?" I asked her casually.

Leah shrugged. "It's mainly a; don't get caught policy." She answered. "Why you smoke?"

"Sometimes." I stood up. "Are you coming?" I asked.

Leah nodded, getting up and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

We headed outside, luckily the almost constant rain, had stopped, so we went round the back of the school building and I pulled out my lighter and cigarettes. I handed one to Leah and offered her the lighter. I took a long drag and exhaled with a sigh. "My Dad died." I told Leah.

Leah glanced at me. "Huh?"

"That's why I broke up with my boyfriend? Kind of why we moved here." I took another drag on my cigarette. "I was a mess." I shook my head. "My Dad was my best friend, I couldn't believe it. It was suicide." I sniffed.

Leah flinched. "I'm so sorry."

I bit my lip. "I just… I wish I knew why he did it? I don't understand it." I shook my head.

Leah placed a hand on my shoulder.

I gave her a small smile and took another drag on my cigarette. "I ended up doing a Tony on everyone."

"A Tony?" Leah asked.

"My Uncle Tony, when he gets himself upset he goes a bit crazy, drink, sex, drugs, gambling, dare devil acts." I explained. "About a year ago he thought he was dying and he went mental, he actually entered a motorcar race and nearly killed himself. He's fine now." I smiled to myself. "Anyway so I kind of went off the edge, drink, drugs, smoking, sex and I just stopped caring." I shook my head.

Leah glanced at me. "What changed?"

I bit my lip. "Listen I trust you so I'd really appreciate if you kept this all to yourself." I told her.

Leah nodded. "Sure, no problem, I know what it's like to be stuff of gossip."

I laughed. "Yeah, bet you've never been subject to tabloids though huh?" I questioned.

Leah frowned. "What?"

"My full name is Dorothy Annette Lokison-Stark." I admitted.

"You're Tony Stark's niece?" Leah asked with wide eyes.

I nodded. "Half niece, he's my Mum's half-brother. Different mothers, same dads, very scandalous. My grandmother was from here, she was a nurse. So one day, she was going to this conference thing in Seattle and met Grandpa Stark. It was a one night thing, but she got pregnant with my Mum. When Mum was eight, Grandma died and social services sent her to live with Grandpa Stark." I shrugged. "Again that is a need to know thing." I pointed a finger at her.

Leah nodded. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She grinned.

The bell sounded and we sighed. "I so don't want to go back in there." Leah groaned.

"Me too. But I think my Mum would kill me if I skipped my first day." I linked arms with hers and we walked back into school.

**Here is chapter one hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy it. Also in response to a review. Star and Dory's argument was inspired by Tim Minchin's song Storm because it's awesome. -) **

Paul's POV

I was still pissed when I headed over to Sam's after patrol. I was not taking tutoring from a prissy rich girl who had a stick up her arse. I'd rather fail the class. Why was she even here? She didn't belong. She stuck out like a sore thumb. She was a freak... a hot freak but still a freak.

"Hey Em." I greeted Emily.

Sam stepped into the room. "Paul we need to talk. Outside now." His eyes flickered to the door.

I sighed. What had I done this time? Don't get me wrong Sam and I were mates but sometimes he tried to take on the role of my father and that just pissed me off to no end. I didn't need a Dad, even Richard, my Mum's new man, knew not to try and take the role. I wasn't a kid anymore and I didn't need someone bossing me around. I followed Sam out of the house and into the back yard. "What's up?" I asked, preparing myself for a lecture.

"I heard you are failing Chemistry and you turned down tutoring." Sam glowered at me. "I also heard you were mean and down right rude to the girl who offered to give up her time to tutor you." Sam continued. "So you're going to go round to her house and apologise and tell her you will be accepting her offer after all." He thrust a piece of paper at me. "That's her address. I called the school and got it for you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This pissed me off. How dare Sam do this! It was none of his fucking business.

"Paul are you listening?" Sam asked me.

I glared at him. "I am not apologising and I am not going to ask her to tutor me." I snarled.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not having one of my pack failing school." He replied in his alpha voice. "You will go and apologise and you will ask her to tutor you and you will attend all tutor sessions and study." He fixed me with a stare. "And that is an order Paul." Sam stared me down.

I huffed, feeling the alpha command take hold. "Fine." I spat. This was one of the times when I hated Sam. I got this fucking curse and had to join the fucking pack, leaving behind my old friends and give up my life and now I had to have Sam bossing me around and poking his nose into my life.

"Well off you go." Sam told me.

"Now?" I asked still glaring at him.

"Now." Sam repeated.

I growled and turned on my heel and headed for my truck. I looked down at Lokison's address that Sam had gotten from the school, got in my truck and drove over there.

Fuck this place was huge.

I got out of my truck and banged on the door, stuffing my hands in my pockets and looked around. This girl did not belong here. She wasn't one of us.

The door opened. "Can I help you?"

I turned and saw Lokison leaning in the doorframe a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She was dressed in a pair of oil stained sweats and an AC/DC T-Shirt. Her hair was hanging loose and framed her face like a black halo.

"Are you drunk?" I frowned.

She scoffed. "What do you want?" She took another drink from the bottle.

I bit my lip. "Look I'm sorry about today and I'd really appriciate it if you could tutor me." I rubbed the back of my neck. I hate Sam. I fucking hate him.

She looked me over. "Well you best come in then." She stepped aside.

I stepped into the house looking around. It was even bigger on the inside. "You live here?"

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes, setting the bottle down and putting the cigarette out in an ash tray. "Jarvis can you put on playlist five track seven."

_Of course Miss. Your mother called to say she was going to Tokyo for the next few weeks and she would call you personally when she landed._

I jumped and looked around. "What was that?"

"Jarvis." Lokison replied. "Thanks J."

Music began to play in the house.

"What's Jarvis?" I asked.

"He's the AI that runs the house. My Uncle had him intergrated into the house here." Lokison explained, walking into a room.

I followed after her and saw it was a large living room with black leather couch and chairs and cherry oak wood furniture. There was a television mounted on the wall, sound system, CD player, DVD player the works.

Lokison slumped on one of the chairs and rubbed her temples. "You can sit down."

I sat down on the couch. "Nice place."

Lokison shrugged. "So you actually want me to tutor you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Look I'm sorry about before."

"It's alright you're an alpha male with a big ego." Lokison smirked. "So two hours after school, three times a week and you do an extra hours study on the days we don't meet." She pointed a finger at me.

"Fine." I answered.

She smiled. "Brilliant." She stood up. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm not sure what I'm cooking yet... I'm thinking pizza." She mused.

I blinked. "How much have you had to drink?" This girl was insane. Did she think because I had accepted the tutoring thing we were going to be friends? Not likely.

"Not much." She replied. "Not a lot to be drunk." She smirked.

"Lokison..." I went to explain that we were not friends.

"Dory." She cut me off.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"My name is Dory... Well Dorothy but no one calls me that." Dory smiled at me.

I found myself smiling back. "Alright... I mean... I'd like that." I found myself accepting the invite... Well she was hot. Maybe I could give her a chance.

"Good." Dory walked off. "Kitchen is this way." She motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her into a large kitchen and she tossed me an apron. "Come on you can help me cook." Dory grinned at me.

Dory's POV

I had always been a natural at accepting of people. Apparently I got it from my Mum. I was always happy to see you even if I didn't know you and I never hid who I was. If someone couldn't handle me then they could fuck off. Strangely, I felt completely at ease around Paul Lahote although he had been an arse to me a few hours ago. My old friend Jack helped a lot with that and I never held a grudge for long unless someone really deserved it.

I set Paul to work chopping up tomatoes and other veg whilst I made the pizza dough. Miss Bipolar by Blood on the Dance Floor began to play in the kitchen and I sang along whilst I kneeded the dough. I rolled it out and set it on the baking tray. I grabbed the tomato paste from the cupboard and spread a generous amount on the pizze base before chucking on a load of cheese.

Paul was nodding his head to the music. "This is pretty cool. What band is this?"

My eyes widened and I stopped putting the pepperoni on the pizza. "You've never heard of Blood on the Dance Floor?" I blinked.

Paul shook his head.

"Ok Jarvis put on the Blood on the Dance Floor Playlist, please." I instructed the AI.

_Playing. _

I'm What Dreams Are Made Of. Began to play and I started to dance to the music.

Paul and I put the last of the toppings on the pizza and I whacked it in the oven.

"I've got to admit, I like your taste in music." Paul nodded.

I smirked. "Music is my life. I hate it when people interfere with it. Once someone deleted my entire music library, luckily I had it all on CD but it took me two days to get everything right again. Mum wasn't happy that I missed two days of school though." I chuckled to myself.

"Skipping school? You think you're some kind of bad ass?" Paul cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh I know I am." I winked at him. "I've had to tone it down since I came here. My therapist says I've got an attitude problem." I shrugged.

Paul nodded. "Mine says I have anger issues." He smirked.

We both started laughing.

"Do you want a beer?" I asked.

"Sure." Paul nodded.

I handed him a bottle from the fridge and grabbed another for myself. "Here's to attitude problems and anger issues." I held out my beer bottle.

Paul chinked his with mine. "Here. Here."

We headed back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So how come you moved here?" Paul asked me.

I crossed my legs under me and sipped my beer. "Mum wanted to get back to her 'roots'." I air quoted.

"Your Mum was from around here?" Paul frowned.

I nodded. "Yeah until she was eight and my Grandma died. Then she went to live with my Grandpa. I take after my Dad." I explained.

Paul nodded. "So where is your Mum?"

"Tokyo." I answered. "Her job requires her to travel a lot. She normally tries to be here for important events... mainly holidays." I shrugged. "I don't really mind. I've always been a very independant person. And Mum trusts me... most of the time." I smiled.

"What about your Dad?" Paul asked.

I bit my lip. "He died recently." I took a large swig of my beer.

Paul's face paled. "Oh... Erm I'm sorry."

"People says it gets bettter." I shook my head. "I don't think it will. My Dad was my best friend." I explained.

"My old man walked out on us when I was four." Paul took a swig from his beer bottle. "So me and my Mum are pretty close but she met this guy over in Forks and she's moved in with him now. I still live at the old house, it's easier for me but I still go round for Sunday dinner, every Sunday." Paul smiled. "My Mum makes a mean roast."

I smiled. "Mine burns cornflakes. Once she made us mac and cheese but didn't strain the water off the pasta she just added the cheese." I pulled a face. "Since then I do the cooking or we get takeout."

Paul laughed. "Really?"

I nodded. "Another time she got these ready meals but you had to make the gravy yourself. It was like tar." I shook my head. "Yeah Mum and the kitchen don't mix." I laughed.

"So what do you in your free time?" Paul asked me.

I shrugged. "I like making things, machines, robots, car engines... Music, Science, Maths, I'm a bit of a geek but I'm so cool it doesn't matter." I joked.

Paul laughed.

"What about you?" I asked.

Paul shrugged. "I like sports, I go cliff diving with the guys sometimes and I like drawing. If I could I'd have liked to go to college to study to be an architect but I doubt that will be happening now." He sighed.

I frowned. "How come?"

Paul shrugged again. "I just don't think I'll get the chance." He took a sip of his beer. "What about you? You going to college?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. MIT, electrical engineering and physics." I smiled.

"Cool." Paul looked at me. "You know you're not what I expected."

"What did you expect." I rested my elbow on my knee and my head on my hand.

Paul shrugged. "A stuck up, know it all, rich girl." He answered.

I tilted my head slightly. "And now?"

"I think you're a smart, rich girl with great taste in music and a good sense of humour." He answered.

"Better." I nodded, leaning back against the couch. "You're not what I expected either." I told him.

Paul smirked. "Go on."

"Well I thought you were an arrogant, hot headed, jerk... probably a bit of a womanizer as well. Now I think you're not as bad as you seem." I smiled, draining the last of my beer.

"Strange how we misjudged each other." Paul leaned into me.

I thought he was going to kiss me.

The buzzer sounded from the kitchen.

I moved back. "Foods ready." I jumped off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Paul followed right behind me.

I got the pizza out of the oven and set it on the side. Wow it smelled good. Suddenly I was being spun around and Paul had pushed me against the counter. I looked up at him and he smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me. I reacted instinctively and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Paul placed his hands on my hips, grinding his own hips into mine, causing me to groan.

I tilted my head and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Then the rational part of my brain kicked in and I broke the kiss. I bit my lip. "Erm... Maybe we shouldn't do this." I looked up at him. "I'm not looking to get into a relationship." I explained.

"Neither am I." Paul smirked.

"I don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship." I shook my head. "And these things always get complicated quickly." I motioned between us.

Paul nodded. "That's cool." He grinned.

Just then Scream for my Ice Cream began to play.

I started laughing and Paul joined me. I looked up at him. "Pizza?" I asked.

Paul nodded.

**Ok so I will confirm. Dory is not Paul's imprint. They're going to be quite good friends in the coming chapters and that's all I'm going to say. I hope you liked this chapter. More to come soon. Jacob is going to be introduced in the next chapter -) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three. Whoo two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoy. Please review. **

Dory's POV

_Good morning Miss Stark. It is 7 am, the weather forecast is cloudy with patchy rain and chilly winds. _

I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes. I got out of bed with a smile on my face. Today felt like it might be a good day. No it was going to be freaking fantastic. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of skinny dark purple jeans with a silver short sleeve top and a black waist coat. I used a silver and amethyst butterfly clip, to clip my hair back in a half up half down ponytail. I applied my usual foundation a silver eyeliner on my top lid and black underneath, mascara and a dark plum lipstick. I hummed to myself whilst I got ready, packing my school bag and making sure I packed the CD I had made for Paul including some of my fave bands; Blood on the Dance Floor, ACDC and Falling in Reverse. I skipped breakfast not feeling incredibly hungry and just grabbed a coffee. Then back tracked and grabbed an apple. Ready to face the day, I grabbed my keys out of the bowl and headed out to my car, headphones already in my ears.

I arrived at school and met up with Leah at our lockers.

"Morning." I greeted her.

Leah looked up. "Hey, you're in a good mood." She commented.

I shrugged. "Today feels like a good day and I plan to enjoy it." I opened up my locker. "Do you want to come back to mine tonight?" I suggested.

"Can you read minds?" Leah joked. "I was just going to ask if I could come to yours the love birds are coming for dinner and I can't handle another dinner talking about wedding plans." Leah shook her head.

I grinned. "Of course and no I can't read minds... That would be annoying, who wants to know what everyone is thinking all the time." I pulled a face.

Leah laughed. "Thank you. You're official my new best friend."

"But Leah I'm your only friend." I teased.

Leah playfully punched me.

We glanced at each other and started laughing.

"Come on let's go to History." I linked arms with her and we walked down the corridor towards History class.

In History we were studying the Civil War. It was interesting but I was more an expert on World War Two when it came to historical wars.

After History I had French and then English.

The day seemed to blur and then it was lunchtime. Leah and I walked into the cafeteria together and I spotted Paul at his usual table. "I'll be right back." I told Leah. I walked over to the table and Paul gave me a smile.

"Alright humming bird?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he'd given me. "Hey." I greeted him, pulling the CD out of my bag. "Here. You need to improve your tastes in music if we're going to be friends." I joked with him.

Paul took it. "Cool and my music tastes are just fine." He smirked.

I laughed and then nodded my head. "I wouldn't be talking with you if they weren't." I winked at him. "Anyway, let me know what you think. Track twelve is one of my faves. Stevie Nicks is awesome." I told him.

Paul nodded.

"You going to introduce us Paul?" A guy raised his eyebrows at Paul.

Paul shrugged. "Dory this is Embry, Jared, Kim, Quil and Jacob." Paul pointed each person out. "Guys this is Dory."

I gave everyone a small smile, my eyes flickered over everyone, I locked eyes with one of the guys and he sort of froze, his eyes kind of glazed over and he got this far off look on his face. I thought for a minute he was having a fit and then he blinked, stood up and stormed off. "Something I said?" I joked. "Well I've got to go. Oh tutoring, tomorrow, my house four o'clock. Don't be late." I pointed to Paul and walked off.

Leah was staring at me dumb founded. "Since when did you become friends with Paul Lahote?" She asked wide eyed.

I shrugged. "Last night. He came over to mine to apologise for yesterday and he wanted to take up my tutoring offer." I took a bite of my sandwich. "We ended up having pizza and talking. He's not so bad once you get past the rough exterior. I was also slightly drunk and I'm always friendlier when slightly drunk." I shrugged.

Leah shook her head. "Rather you than me. What was that with Jacob Black?"

"The guy who saw me and ran?" I asked.

Leah nodded.

"Not a fucking clue." I grinned. "For a minute there I thought he was going to have a fit."

"The whole bunch of them are weirdos." Leah told me. "You're better off staying away from them." She added.

Oh if only you knew Leah. If only you knew.

Paul's POV

Everyone knew it had happened as soon as Jacob locked eyes on Dory. At first I was jealous, why couldn't I have imprinted on Dory. The more I got to know her the more I liked her. Then I was worried. Jacob was kind of fucked in the head right now over fucking Bella Swan. Dory was my friend and I didn't want to see her hurt.

I followed after Jacob and found him outside, shaking badly. I pushed him into the woods. "What the fuck man?" I opened my mouth before thinking.

Jacob shook his head. "This is wrong. It's not right." He rambled.

"Dude calm the shit down." I told him.

"That stupid bitch!" Jacob exclaimed. "She's ruined everything."

I growled. "Don't talk about her like that. You're lucky to have imprinted on Dory. She's more fucking awesome than you. You don't fucking deserve her." I shouted.

Jacob glared at me. "You like her." He snarled. "She's mine." He shook his head. "I didn't want this. I love Bella." He argued.

"Fuck the leech lover. You've found your soulmate. You should be jumping for joy." I snapped at him. Bella fucking Swan. Leech lover. All she ever did was drag Jacob and the rest of the pack down.

Jacob punched me. "Don't talk about her like that." He growled, shaking violently. He was going to phase and as soon as I thought it he did.

I phased myself and stood my ground. **Calm the fuck down Jacob. **I told him through the link. Flashes filled my head first of Dory and then of Bella Swan, always with Bella Swan, then more of Dory. Then I was thinking of her, of our kiss last night.

Jacob howled. **You kissed my imprint! **

**Oh for fucks sake it happened before you imprinted. It's not like we had sex. **I mentally rolled my eyes.

Jacob growled. **You son of a bitch. **He lunged at me and bit my leg.

Instinct took over and I ran further into the forest away from the school, Jacob not too far behind me. **Jacob are you fucking insane someone could have heard you and seen us. **I yelled behind me.

**I'm going to fucking kill you. **Jacob suddenly stopped and whined. **This is wrong. Bella. I love Dor... No Bella. I love Bella. **He kept repeating this little mantra.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. **Get the fuck over yourself Jacob. **I snapped. **Look lets just get to Sam's. **Maybe Sam could talk some sense into the idiot.

Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe it. As soon as I locked eyes with her, my mind went from yearning for pale skin, chocolate eyes and coffee coloured hair to yearning for pale skin, black hair and emerald green eyes. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was my world now, gravity no longer held me to the world, she did. All the ties in my life, family, pack, Bella... They all cut and tied to her. Then I realised what had happened. I'd imprinted. No this was wrong. I love Bella. Bella is my world. Not this imposter.

I would fight it. Bella was my true love. Not her.

Paul and I arrived at Sam's as I came to this conclusion. No doubt Sam would try to convince me to give this girl a chance but I was determind. Just because he wasn't strong enough to fight the imprint didn't mean I couldn't.

We phased back and grabbed spare cut offs from the back. Emily kindly supplied spares for occasions when our clothes got shredded.

Sam appeared at the back door. "What happened?" He asked, looking between us.

"Jacob imprinted." Paul shrugged, walking past Sam. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him." He headed inside the house.

Sam turned and looked at me with a big smile. "Is this true?"

I nodded.

"Jacob this is great news." Sam beamed at me. "Why do you look like the world has ended?"

"Because she's not who I'm meant to be with. I love Dor... Damn it! I love Bella!" I shouted. "I'm going to fight this. It's wrong. It has to be, she can't be my soulmate." I shook my head.

Sam's expression hardened. "Jacob you can't fight the imprint." He told me.

I glared at him. "Just because you gave up without trying doesn't mean I will." I stared him down.

"Do you want Bella to become another Leah?" Sam asked and then flinched.

I shook my head. "It won't be that way. I'm stronger." I told him.

Sam sighed. "Fine Jacob. Make your own mistakes. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Dory's POV

I gave Leah my address at the end of the day and she said she'd meet me there. She just had to find her little brother, Seth, to tell him, to tell their parents where she was. I got in my car and drove off to home. I got home in record time and dumped my stuff in my room. I walked down into the kitchen. "Hey J, can you put on playlist awesome, track eleven?" I asked the AI.

_Of course Miss. _

Thunderstruck by AC/DC began to play in the kitchen. I set to work pulling out ingreediants for dinner. opened the fridge door and pulled out a beer, a pack of chicken breasts, some potatoes, sweetcorn, tomatoes and cheese. I put everything on the worktop when the doorbell sounded. I walked to the door, opening it and letting Leah in.

"Wow, this is your house?" Leah looked around.

I nodded. "Yeah. Come on through, do you want a beer?" I asked her, opening the fridge.

"Sure." Leah nodded.

I handed her a bottle and got another one for myself. "I was just about to start dinner. Is margerita chicken bake with cheesey mash and sweetcorn ok?" I asked.

Leah smiled. "Sounds great. Do you need some help?"

I nodded. "Yeah could you peal the potatoes?" I pointed to a drawer. "Peeler is in there."

Leah set to work on the potatoes, while I made the tomato sauce and then grated the cheese. "So the happy couple are round tonight?" I asked.

Leah nodded. "Yeah, I try to get out of the house as much as possible when they come over. My Dad gets it but my Mum wants me to get along with Emily, the way we used to, but I can't." Leah shook her head. "She doesn't understand."

_Miss Stark your mother is on the line. _

Leah jumped. "What was that?" She looked around.

I chuckled. "It's just JARVIS, he runs the house."

"Runs the house?" Leah frowned.

_I'm an Artificial Intelligence. Mr Stark, Miss Stark's uncle created me. _

Leah blinked. "Wow. Cool."

_Miss Stark, your mother. _

I sighed. "Put her through to my cell." I told JARVIS.

My cell phone started ringing. "Hey Mum." I answered it.

"Dory, I'm sorry I had to rush off. How have you been?" Mum asked me.

"I'm fine Mum. Don't worry about me ok." I told her.

"Alright sweetie but know you can call me anytime ok?" Mum told me.

"Ok." I ran a hand through my hair.

Mum sighed. "I have to go sweetie but we'll talk soon."

"Ok." I hung up the phone.

We left everything to cook and headed into the living room and I put on the tv and we watched Shrek 2 on the film channel. Halfway through the film the timer went off and we served ourselves dinner before heading back to the film. After dinner, I put our things in the dishwasher. "So want a tour?" I asked.

Leah nodded. "Yeah."

I showed her around the ground floor which was pretty simple, a living room, dining room, kitchen and den. The first floor had two bathrooms, four bedrooms, one being mine and the other being Mums, the other two were guests and the second floor was my Mum's office and my lab. The basement held my cars and a second lab.

"What's with the labs?" Leah asked.

I shrugged. "It's kind of like candyland for me." I grinned. "Told you I wanted to be a scientist." I smiled. "So what do you want to do. I've got Walace and Gromit Curse of the Were-Rabbit on DVD if you fancy it?" I asked.

Leah shrugged. "Sure."

We made popcorn and sat on the sofa and I put the DVD on. We watched the movie, almost dying with laughter and then Leah headed home. With Leah gone, the house was too quite. "J play playlist 12." I told the AI. A wave of sorrow suddenly hit me and I felt the loneliness sink in. So I did what I always did in these time and I broke out the bourbon and poured myself a large glass. I downed it in one go and refilled the glass.

_Miss Stark is that wise?_

"Mute." I walked up to my room and turned on my music loud and started dancing around my room, drinking from the bottle. I collapsed onto the bed and dropped the now empty bottle. I curled up and fell asleep.

**And that's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed the Jacob POV. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter four. Enjoy. **

Dory's POV

_Good Morning Miss Stark, it is seven thirty in the morning, the weather is forecast to be foggy with patchy rain. _

I groaned and rolled over. "Mute." I went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was midday. I groaned and got out of bed and padded down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin. I so wasn't going to school today. I checked my phone and saw a couple of missed calls from both Leah and Paul. I sent them both a text saying I was ok.

**Paul: Glad to hear. We still on for our tute sesh?**

**Dory: Yeah. Come over at four. **

**Paul: Cool. See you later. **

_**Leah: Good good. **_

_**Dory: How'd your Mum take your disappearing act. **_

_**Leah: She gave me the whole I wish you and Emily could be like you used to and I should get over it because they couldn't help that they fell in love speech. Gag!**_

_**Dory: Sucks. **_

_**Leah: If you want I can stop by and bring you your homework. It'll get me out of the house for a bit. **_

_**Dory: Sure. Thanks that'll save me a job tomorrow... If I can be bothered to come in. **_

_**Leah: Lol.**_

I didn't reply that I was being serious. I didn't get what the hell was wrong with me. I was fine yesterday! Urgh maybe I needed to call Doctor Hawthorne... I shook my head, no way in hell. I had a warm bath which made me feel slightly more human and made myself a bacon sandwich. Then I locked myself in my lab and began to tinker with my suit.

Together my Uncle Tony and I had created me a suit similar to his Iron Man one. He said I could be the Iron Lady. I had been with him during the battle against Stane, I'd been locked in that cave with him in Afghanistan and I had helped him create the new element that now powered his arc reactor.

Uncle Tony and I made a good team and I missed him incredibly in that moment. I reached for my phone and dialled his number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He questioned, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I took the day off." I smiled.

"You ok kid?" Uncle Tony asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Things are dull around here without you." I told him.

Uncle Tony chuckled on the other end. "I'd be offended if they weren't. What have you been up to then?"

"Like Jarvis hasn't been giving you daily reports." I smirked.

"So who was the guy you had round do I need to be protective Uncle Tony?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. Paul is just a friend."

"You found a decent lad yet?" Tony asked.

"No. I'm laying off men for a while." I leant back in my chair.

"Good to hear." Uncle Tony smiled. "Now don't forget you're coming to the fundraiser for something or other in New York next weekend." He told me.

I smiled. "I won't. Jarvis has a reminder for me." I ran a hand through my hair. "Well I best go."

"Yeah I have to do some consultation for SHIELD all boring. I'll see you next weekend. Love you kiddo." He told me.

"Love you too." I fought back the tears and hung up the phone. I wiped my eyes and shook my head. I got up and changed into a pair of black jeans and a green tank top. I set up a study area in the dining room and headed into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.

There was a knock at the door. I went and opened it and saw Paul there. I gave him a small smile. "Hey, come on in." I stepped aside.

Paul and I got to work. We worked for an hour and a half and Paul was making good progress, when the doorbell sounded. I got up and answered the door. "Leah come on in."

Leah followed me into the dining room and stopped short seeing Paul. "Oh."

Paul looked up at Leah. "Leah." Paul jumped up.

I looked between the two. Paul got the same funny look that guy Jacob had before when he saw me. Only Paul didn't run.

Leah blinked and turned to me. "I have your homework and there's a copy of my notes from the lessons we share." She handed me a dozen sheets of paper. "Thank you. Why don't you stay for a bit?" I asked.

Leah glanced at Paul, who was still staring at Leah strangely.

"Listen you guys are my friends and it would mean a lot to me if you could get on. So I don't have to play the middle man." I pleaded.

"I'm up for that." Paul looked at Leah.

Leah shrugged. "Fine but don't you dare go giving Sam reports about what I do in my own time. I know he has you lot watching me at school."

Paul nodded. "I can do that."

I grinned. "Great. So how about I order take out? Chinese sound good?" I asked.

Paul and Leah nodded their consent.

I nodded. "Right I'll go order." I pointed at each of them. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone." I walked out of the room.

Paul's POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Sam was going to kill me. No he was going to rip me to pieces put me back together, make me run a million patrols and then kill me.

Leah stared at me. "What are you staring at?"

I cleared my throat and looked away. "Nothing." I rubbed the back of my neck. I'd never noticed how pretty Leah was. Yeah I was so completely and utterly screwed.

Leah sat down and looked down at the Chemistry notes, Dory and I had been looking over. "I didn't know you took Chem." She muttered.

I shrugged. "I needed an extra AP class if I was going to go to college."

"It was a toss up between Chem and Bio for me. I went with Biology, they say it's more important than Chem if you want to be a doctor." Leah explained.

"You want to be doctor?" I asked.

Leah nodded. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

I shook my head. "No. It's cool. I want to be an architect." I told her. "Well I wanted to be."

"Then you joined Sam's gang?" Leah glanced at me.

I glanced at her. "How?"

"Sam had it all planned out. College. Everything. Then he disappeared and he claimed he was going to stay here in La Push forever with his precious Emily." Leah spat.

I felt pity for her. "I..."

"I don't want your pity." Leah snapped. "I don't care about them anymore. They're welcome to each other." Leah glanced at me. "I just don't want to be surrounded by it. I can't wait for graduation so I can get the fuck out of here." Leah smiled at me. "You should too. Don't let him rule you Paul."

I shrugged. "I don't really have a choice."

"Sure you do." Dory walked back into the room, carrying three beers. "Food is on its way. Also next weekend I've got to go to this charity fundraiser in New York and it would be really cool if you guys would be my plus ones." Dory smiled at us. "We'll fly on the family jet so you don't have to worry about buying airline tickets. We'll stay at my Uncle's place so no worries about accomodation and the whole party is pre-paid for. We'll fly out on the Friday. Leah, you and I can go shopping for our dresses Saturday morning before the party. Then I can show you both round New York in the afternoon." She told us.

I blinked. "That would be awesome. Count me in."

Leah nodded. "I'll have to check with my parents but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Great." Dory grinned.

I bit my lip. "Erm Dory if you don't mind me asking. What exactly does your family do? They're not like in the mafia or anything?" I asked.

Dory laughed. "No." She shook her head. "Ok if I tell you this you have to swear you won't tell anyone." She pointed at me.

I nodded. "Ok."

"Alright, well my full name is Dorothy Annette Lokison-Stark. I'm Tony Stark's niece. My Mum is Verity Stark." I explained.

I stared at her in shock. "Ok, that explains it." I nodded. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I told her.

The doorbell rang.

"Food is here." Dory stood up and headed for the door.

Dory's POV

I waved Leah and Paul off at around ten that night. Leah invited me to her family BBQ on Friday after school. I agreed to come. Paul said he was going to be there too since Sam and the rest of his gang would be there. I decided to have an early night so I took a sleeping pill and headed up to bed and went about my evening routine. I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

_It was dark and cold. The sky was black. Shadows loomed over me with red eyes and then there was pain. _

_Pain. _

_I was back in that cave in Afghanistan. They were performing surgery on my uncle without using any pain killer and he was screaming. A man with dark eyes dragged me out of the cave by my hair and into a tent. He began to pull my clothes off. He was on top of me. Pain. _

I woke up with a scream and ran a hand through my sweat soaked skin. My skin was blue. I cursed under my breath and willed myself to calm down. It was just a nightmare. I was home. I was safe. I turned and glanced at the clock it was two in the morning. Well I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I sighed and got out of bed. I needed a drink... or three.

I sat down in the living room and flicked through the various film channels. I found School of Rock was on. I set it to record and went to make some popcorn and find my old friend Jack. I sat back down on the couch with my popcorn and a pack of Redvines and hit play.

Jacob's POV

I found myself running near Dory Lokison's house Wednesday night. I'd felt the huge wave of fear wash over me and I knew it had something to do with her and despite myself I had to go make sure she was ok. I reached her house and glanced in the living room window and saw her curled up on the couch with a bottle in her hand and a bowl on her lap. I cursed myself for being so stupid and ran off back to my patrol.

I loved Bella, not her. I kept telling myself but it was hard not to want to be around her. No Bella not her. I loved Dory... NO! Bella. I loved Bella.

**Whoo everything is starting to fall into place. I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to have some Jacob Dory interaction in the next chapter. Oh and more Paul/Leah :P I didn't plan this but it kind of fit. **


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. **

Dory's POV

I skipped school again on Thursday. I just couldn't be bothered. I took a shower and then stood in the full length of mirror and let myself change. My skin turned blue slowly with white markings and red eyes. I remember the first time this happened, it was a week before my father's death and I'd completely freaked out.

Then my Uncle Thor came for a visit to deliver the bad news.

_I opened the door and smiled. "Uncle Thor!" I pulled him into a hug. _

_"Dorothy!" He picked me up and spun me around. _

_"Come in." I motioned him inside once he had put me down. _

_Thor walked inside and looked around. "Is your mother at home?" _

_I shook my head. "No, she's over in DC." I answered. "Is Dad not with you?" I frowned. _

_Thor sighed. "Perhaps we should sit down." He motioned to the couch. _

_I sat down next to him. _

_Thor let out a long breath. "I'm not sure how to tell you this... Dorothy, Loki... Your father... He's missing. Most believe him dead." He told me softly. _

_I shook my head. "No. No." I jumped up. "You're wrong. He's not." My skin started to turn blue again. I let out a scream and looked down at myself. "What's happening to me?" I sobbed. _

_Thor pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried. A few days later when I was calmer Uncle Thor explained to me how my father was actually from Jotun descent and that's why my skin changed to blue and why my temperature was so low that I should technically be dead. I'd found drinking coffee made me warmer and warm showers and baths. I just had to be careful because if it was too hot it would hurt. Like a human pouring boiling water on yourself hurt. _

I came out of the memory and wiped the tears away from my cheeks. I changed back to my normal self and changed into a pair of sweats and a black tank top.

I finally got back to school on Friday and met Leah at my locker. "Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey. Finally decided to join us?" Leah nudged me.

I shrugged. "Thought I should try to do three days a weeks."

The day seemed to drag and I was so glad the day was over. "Freedom." I exclaimed slamming my locker. "So what time do you want me tonight?" I asked.

Leah pressed her lips together. "About six?"

"Ok, I'll be there." I waved to her and headed for my car.

I got home and called my Mum to let her know I was ok and that I was going to my friend Leah's tonight. I drank a couple of cups of coffee and took a long warm shower so I would bring up my temperature to just below normal. I got changed into a pair of jeans and an Iron Man T-Shirt. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and grabbed a bag making sure I had my epipen in there, along with my phone and iPod.

I put on some AC/DC and put Leah's address into the sat-nav. It was a twenty minute drive and then I was pulling up outside a quiant house with a porch running all around it. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

"I'll get it." A voice called from the other side and a young guy opened the door. "Hi." He greeted me with a smile. "You're Dory right?"

I nodded.

"Leah your friend is here." He called over his shoulder. "I'm Seth by the way." He motioned me inside.

"Nice to meet you Seth." I gave him a small smile.

Leah walked down the hallway towards me. "Thank god you're here." She hugged me.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Miss me that much?" I winked at her.

"You have no idea." She dragged me into a ktichen. "Mum this is Dory. Dory this is my Mum." She introduced me to an older woman with black hair and dark eyes, who was busy buttering rolls.

"Hello Dory it's nice to meet you." Mrs Clearwater smiled at me.

I nodded. "You too Mrs Clearwater. Thank you for having me."

"You're very welcome and please call me Sue." She smiled. "Well you two go head on outside." She motioned to the back door.

Leah and I headed outside where a large group of people were gathered sitting on blankets of wooden chairs, talking and laughing.

Paul jumped up fom where he was sat talking to a guy I recognised from history class and walked over to me, pulling me into a bear hug. "Hey."

"Hey." I grinned.

"You were so right about Stevie Nicks by the way she's awesome." Paul told me.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. She's even better live."

Paul grinned. "Have you been intro'd yet?" He asked.

"She just got here Paul." Leah rolled her eyes at him but there was a playful smile on her face. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my Dad." She led me over to a group of three men. "Dad this is Dory." Leah introduced me to a man in a plaid shirt.

"Nice to meet you Dory." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "You too sir." I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Call me Harry. It's nice to see Leah is making new friends." Harry smiled at his daughter, who flushed.

"Dad." Leah complained.

I chuckled. "I'm just glad I've made such good friends here."

Leah and left to go sit down with Paul, who had gone back to talking to the guy from history class. "Dory this is Jared." Paul introduced us.

"Hi." I gave him a small smile.

Jared returned the smile. "Hey, how are you like La Push?"

I shrugged. "It's alright. Major change from New York." I tilted my head. "But I like the peace and quiet." I answered.

"New York huh?" Jared asked.

I nodded. "Yeah... Well I'm there through the spring and summer but I spend the winters up in Malibu." I replied.

"Cool." Jared wrapped his arm around the girl next to him, who I also recognised from school, she was talking to another girl who I didn't recognise.

A guy walked up to us then. "Leah." He nodded his head to her.

Leah looked at him for a second. "Sam." She replied coldly.

Oh so this was Sam. I can see why she was glad I was here. Paul looked pissed about somehting but he remained silent next to me.

Sam turned his attention to me. "You must be Dorothy."

I nodded. "That's me."

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Yeah... You too."

"Are you cold?" Sam asked me.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine." I answered.

He raised his eyebrows a fraction. "Well it was nice meeting you." He went and sat down next to the girl I didn't recognise. That must be Emily.

"That guy gives me the creeps." I whispered to Leah who laughed.

Paul smirked beside me. "So those four over there are Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob. The pale girl clinging to Jacob is Bella Swan, she lives in Forks with her Dad Charlie." He explained.

I nodded. I glanced over at Jacob and felt a pang of jealousy when I saw the pretty girl sat talking to him. I frowned and shook my head. Weird. I turned to Paul. "I'm guessing you don't like her?" I asked Paul.

Paul shook his head. "She's basically using Jacob and he lets her walk all over him."

I gave a nod of understanding stretching out, I began to hum The Drug In Me Is You by Falling In Reverse under my breath.

Leah blinked. "Oh I forgot. My parentssaid ok to next weekend." She grinned.

I punched the air. "Yes."

Paul and Leah laughed. "You're in a good mood tonight." Leah asked.

I leant back. "I've got the whole weekend of freedom. I'm thinking of going to Seattle Saturday if you fancy coming." I looked between them.

"Sure, I'm in." Paul nodded.

"Me too. I need to get out of La Push for a change." Leah agreed.

I grinned. "Great so come to mine tomorrow about eleven?" I suggested.

They nodded their agreement.

Sue came out and announced that teh food was ready. Us girls went first and then the guys. I sat back down with my food next to Leah and we talked more about next weekend.

"So what's this fundraiser actually for?" Leah asked.

I shrugged. "No idea. I just have to show up on time, looking presentable." I smiled, taking a bite out of my burger.

Leah nodded. "Hey do you fancy going to check out colleges together over the break. We could make it a roadtrip?" She suggested.

I grinned. "Yeah the would be cool. Did you know MIT is really close to Harvard." I raised my eyebrows at her.

Leah chuckled. "I don't think I'll be getting into Harvard." She shook her head.

"You never know until you try." I pointed out.

After we'd eaten Leah and I volunteered to help clear away and after that Sue brought out brownies and cookies for desert.

I declined graciously.

Paul sat down next to me and broke off a piece of brownie and a napkin. "You have to try this." He told me firmly.

I caved and accepted it. I took a bite and chewed when I tasted nut. "What's in this?"

"It's good right. Sue put peanut butter in them." He explained.

I gulped. "I'm allergic to peanuts." I could felt my heart start to hammer in my chest my throat began to close.

Paul's eyes widened. "Oh god." He panicked.

I fumbled for my bag and grabbed my epipen and injected it into my leg. I felt incredibly dizzy and fell forwards, blacking out.

Leah's POV

I watched Dory fall forward. She'd had an allergic reaction. "Someone call 911." I called. I leant down and called into each of Dory's ears. "Dory, can you here me." I didn't get a responce but her breathing seemed to have calmed again, the epipen had done it's job. I put Dory into the recovery position and tilted her head back so her airway was clear to help her breath. "Everyone back off. Give her some air." I instructed since everyone had crowded round us.

"I didn't know. Is she going to be ok?" Paul stammered.

I nodded. "The epipen has done it's job but she needs to go to hospital to get checked over, she could have a second attack." I explained. "Mum can you get a blanket?" I asked Mum, who was hovering beside me.

Mum dashed into the house and came back with a blanket which we placed over Dory.

Jacob looked like he was going to be sick. "What happened?"

"She tried one of Mum's brownies, she didn't realise there was peanuts in them and she's obviously allergic." I answered.

Jacob bit his lip. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Fine." Dory blinked and opened her eyes and tried to get up but I stopped her.

"Stay down, you might pass out again. The ambulance is on the way." I told her.

Dory shook her head. "No. No hospitals. My phone." She motioned to her back.

I frowned and handed it to her.

Dory flicked through the contacts and called someone. "Hello. Doctor Thompson? I've had an allergic reaction." She told him. "No I've used an EpiPen." She explained. "I passed out for a few minutes." Dory answered the question.

The paramedics arrived in that moment. One walked over to Dory. "Who's had the allergic reaction."

Dory looked up. "That would be me." She explained and held out her phone. "My Doctor wants to talk to you." She explained.

I glanced at Dory in confusion but she shook her head.

"I understand that but I really should take her to the hospital..." The paramedic was arguing. "Very well..." She handed the phone back to Dory.

Dory took the phone back. "Thank you. Yes, I will." She hung up the phone.

The paramedic sighed. "Well I guess we're not needed. You sure you're going to be alirhgt?"

"Peachy." Dory rubbed her eyes.

The paramedics left.

"You really should have gone with them." I told her. "What if you have another attack?" I asked her.

Dory shook her head. "I'll be fine." She reassured me.

Paul looked over at Dory. "I'm so, so sorry."

Dory smiled. "It's alright Paul. You didn't know. It's not my first near death experience." She patted him on the back.

Everyone glanced at each other.

"I'm joking." Dory shook her head. "I think I should get home."

"I'll drive you. You're in no state to drive." I told her firmly.

Dory nodded. "Thank you."

Paul helped her to stand and handed her her bag.

Dory smiled at my parents. "Thank you for having me."

"You're very welcome." My Dad looked her over. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Dory nodded. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

I helped her to the car and she handed me her car keys. I drove her home and there was a car outside waiting for us. I frowned in confusion.

A man got out of the car and walked over to us. "Let me help." He helped Dory to the front door which I unlocked. "I'm Doctor Thompson." He explained. "Miss Stark's doctor."

I nodded. "Oh. Why didn't she want to go to the hospitals?" I asked.

"It's a little difficult to explain why my temperature is so low I should be dead." Dory replied.

I frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

Dory shook her head. "I'll explain later."

Doctor Thompson sat her down on the couch and went back to his car to get his medical equipment. I sat next to Dory who looked drained.

An hour later, Doctor Thompson left and I agreed to stay with Dory to make sure she was ok. We sat on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate each.

"So you going that to me?" I asked her.

Dory sighed. "It's complicated."

"I'm listening."

"Ok, I'm not... exactly, one hundred percent human." Dory rubbed the back of her neck. "Ever read any Norse Mythology?" She asked me.

**More to be revealed in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is chapter six. Hope you enjoy. **

Dory's POV

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "This is going to sound crazy. You won't believe it." I told Leah.

"Try me." Leah replied.

"OK." I took a deep breath. "My Dad is... was... Loki the God of Lies and Mischief." I blurted out. "I'm part God... well part Jotun." I explained.

Leah blinked. "What's a Jotun?"

I stood up on shaky legs. "This." I changed in front of her.

Leah jumped and blinked a couple of time. "Ok I believe you." She smiled at me.

"This doesn't freak you out?" I changed back and slumped on the couch.

"I'm a little freaked out." Leah nodded. "So what does this mean?"

I shrugged. "Well I'm stronger... More durable than normal people... My temperature is really low and I can do magic." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Leah frowned. "I thought you didn't believe in magic?"

I shook my head. "No I said that magic is just science that hasn't been explained yet." I pointed out. "And I'm pro science." I smiled.

"Can you show me?" Leah asked curiously.

I bit my lip and concentrated, closing my eyes.

"Oh my god." Leah exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and saw a clone sat next to me. "Cool huh?" I asked, waving my hand and the clone vanished.

Leah ran a hand through my hair. "This is unbelieveable." She shook her head.

"I know." I nodded. "Are we ok?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah. I'm just... processing."

There was a knock at the door.

"Jarvis?" I asked.

_Agent Coulson is at the door._

I frowned and got up. "Wait here." I told Leah. I got up and answered the door. "Phil? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Miss Stark we need to talk." Phil Coulson held out a tablet. "We need you to look this over."

I was even more confused. "Erm... My Uncle is the SHIELD consultant. Not me."

"This isn't a consultation." I motioned him inside and we walked into the back office. I took the tablet and set it on the table and switched it on. I put up the holograms and files. "The Avengers?" I asked. "What does this have to do with me? I thought it was scrapped?"

Phil nodded. "It's more important now. Your father is alive."

I blinked and looked at him. "That's impossible."

Phil walked over and brought up a video. "He compromised several of our agents last night and took the Tesseract. We're not sure what he's planning."

I watched the video in shock. I shook my head. "This is not my father."

"We need your help." Phil told me.

"I'll get to work." I answered slowly and then showed Phil to the door. I went back to Leah. "I'm really sorry but I have to erm... I've got to get to New York." I explained.

Leah frowned. "What? Why?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?" Leah asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just erm... I have to get to my Uncle." I hugged her.

"OK. Well erm... I'll see you at school."

I tilted my head. "Possibly. I'll call and let you know." I told her, showing her to the door. I went straight down to the lab and suited up. Flying as fast as I could to New York. I landed on the flight deck at Stark Tower and the machines removed my suit.

My Uncle was sat at a desk in the main living area looking over a tablet. He looked up when he saw me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "How you holding up kid?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm still finding it hard to believe. Where are at?" I asked him, crossing over to what he was working on.

"SHIELD just got a pin point on Loki. He's in Struttgard. How do you feel about Germany?" Uncle Tony asked me.

"Let's go." I told him.

He glanced at me. "You're sure you're ok with this?" He asked me.

"I don't think any of this will be ok." I shook my head. "But the world is in danger and that's the most important thing right now."

Uncle Tony smiled at me. "Good, then lets suit up."

I didn't say much on the flight over to Germany. We neared and Uncle Tony hacked into the SHIELD aircraft sound system and began to play AC/DC music. I smiled to myself as the music began to play but it quickly faded when Tony shot my father down. We landed next to a guy who had to be Captain America, I didn't know of another guy who dressed in red, white and blue spandex.

Uncle Tony pointed his guns at my father. "Make your move Reindeer Games." He spoke to my father.

Dad vanished his battle armour and raised his hands.

Tony dropped his guns. "Good move."

"Mr Stark." Captain America nodded his head.

"Captain." My uncle replied.

He turned and looked at me. "Ma'am."

"Dorothy."

I turned to face my father. "Dad."

Captain America looked between us in confusion. "He's your..."

"Ok can we do this later." Uncle Tony cut him off, making to grab my Dad.

Uncle Tony, Captain America or Steve Rodgers, I should probably call him and I stood at the back of the plane.

"I don't like it." Steve whispered to my uncle.

"What Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being so easy." Steve replied.

I ignored them and walked over to face my father and looked him in the eye. That's when I noticed it. His eyes were blue. "Dad?"

He looked up at me but didn't say anything.

Suddenly lightening cracked and my Dad and I both looked up.

"What's the matter scared of a little lightening?" Steve asked.

"I'm not particularly fond of what follows." My father answered.

I couldn't help but smirk.

Uncle Tony placed his helmet back on and I did the same, whilst Tony opened the door. Sure enough my Uncle Thor appeared. He grabbed my father and took off. I quickly followed after them. And I was pretty sure my Uncle Tony wasn't far behind me.

I landed in time to hear my father ask. "Did you mourn?"

"Of course we did." I spoke looking at him.

"We all did. Our father..." Thor spoke.

"Your father." Loki cut him off breaking away from him. "He did tell you of my true parentage did he not?" He walked over to me.

Thor shook his head. "We were raised together, we fought together." He argued.

"I remember nothing but a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness." Dad sneered at Thor. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king." He spat.

I looked between the two.

"So you would take the world I love, the home of your daughter, as reconpense for imagined slights?" Thor asked. "No the Earth is under my protection Loki." Thor told him.

Dad just laughed. "And you're doing a marvellous job with that." He smirked. "The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idolly fret." He shook his head. "I mean to rule them and why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?" Thor looked Dad in the eye.

"Well yes." Dad answered.

Thor shook his head. "Then you miss the truth of ruling brother. The throne would suit you ill."

Dad shoved past Thor. "I've seen worlds you've never known about. I've grown." He proclaimed. "Odinson. In my exile." He spat. "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?" Thor asked.

"I am a king!" Dad shouted.

Thor grabbed his shoulders. "Not here. You give up the Tesseract. You give up this poisonous dream." His face softened. "You come home." Thor pleaded.

Dad chuckled and shook his head. "I don't have it."

Thor growled and made to hit him.

"You need the cube to bring me home but I have sent it off. I know not where." Dad smirked.

Uncle Thor pointed Miljonir at my father. "Listen well brother. I..."

Something flashed and knocked Thor away down the mountain side.

I turned to look at my father. "Dad. I..."

"Take off that helmet. I would look upon your face." Dad cut me off.

I reached up and took off my helmet.

He walked towards me and his eyes flashed green for a second before they returned to blue. "You have grown. How long?"

"A year." I answered. "I thought you were dead."

He pulled me into a hug. "I do this for you. For us."

I shook my head. "I don't want this. I just want my Dad back." I told him.

"This is for the greater good. You will see." Dad told me.

Below a fight was going on. I watched as Steve landed and told my Uncle to put the hammer down. Uncle Thor smashed Miljonir down on his shield and there was a reverberation of sound destorying a good part of the forest.

I watched the three stand up.

"Are we done here?" Steve said.

**And we're into the Avengers :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

Dory's POV

I sat in the bridge with everyone watching Fury talk to my father.

_"It's an impressive cage." Loki smirked. "But not built for me, I think." _

_"Built for something much stronger than you." Fury answered. _

I chewed on my thumbnail, getting up and stood next to Uncle Thor.

_"Oh I've heard." Loki looked right at the camera. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." Loki laughed. "How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" _

_"How desperate am I?" Fury asked. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate." Fury glared at Loki. "You might not be glad that you did." Fury added. _

_Loki smirked. "Oh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" Loki questioned. "A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded of what real power is." _

_"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine of something." Fury walked away and the video feed ended. _

"He really grows on you doesn't he." Bruce crossed his arms over his chest.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve spoke up. "So," He looked up at Thor. "Thor what's his play?" Steve asked my Uncle.

Uncle Thor, who had been staring off into space, sighed. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known." Thor answered. "He means to lead them against your people." He walked closer to the table. "They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He looked down at the floor.

"An army from outer space." Steve glanced at Natasha.

Bruce took off his glasses. "So he's building another portal." He mused. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

Bruce nodded. "He's an astrophysicist." He explained.

"He's a friend." Thor replied.

"Loki has him under some kind of a spell along with one of ours." Natasha explained to Thor.

Steve frowned. "I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." He pointed out.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce nodded. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell the crazy on him." He added.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard." Thor told us. "And he is my brother.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha argued.

Thor tilted his head. "He's adopted."

"And not in his right mind." I turned to Uncle Thor. "What colour are my eyes?" I asked him.

Uncle Thor frowned. "They are green."

"And my father's?" I asked.

"Green, like your's." Thor nodded.

I turned to Steve. "What colour are my father's eyes?" I asked.

"Blue." Steve frowned.

I shook my head. "No. I get my eyes from my father. They're green." I turned to Natasha Romanov. "What colour are Agent Barton's eyes?" I asked.

"They're grey but when he was touched by Loki's spear they turned blue." She realised what I was getting out.

"What does the colour of eyes have to do with anything?" Steve asked.

I rolled my eyes. "When the Tesseract possesses someone it turns their eyes blue." I emphasised the word blue. I shook my head. "I need some air." I left the room. I walked down the corridor and found myself heading in the direction of the detention centre.

"Miss Stark."

I turned and saw Fury stood not far from me. I sighed. "I just want to talk to him."

"I can't allow that." Fury shook his head.

"He's my father." I argued.

Fury sighed. "I understand that but he is also a criminal as of right now."

I glared at him. "Fine." I turned and walked away. I found my way to a lab where my uncle and Bruce Banner were working. I walked inside.

"Hey kiddo." Tony greeted me.

I gave him a small smile. "What are we doing?" I asked pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Trying to locate the tesseract." Uncle Tony told me. "Actually we're almost done."

I nodded. "Doctor Banner." I held out my hand. "We've not been properly introduce. Dorothy Lokison-Stark. I must say your work on gamma radiation is astounding."

"Thanks." Bruce shook my hand. "So are you..." He looked between Tony and I.

"She's my niece." Tony explained. "Hey come help me set this up." He called me over.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce joked.

Uncle Tony smiled and walked back over to where Bruce was scanning the cube.

"Hey you should come by Stark Tower sometime. The top ten floors, all RMD'd. It's candyland." He told Bruce.

Bruce gave a weak smile. "Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke... Harlem."

My Uncle picked up an electric screwdriver. "Well I can promise a completely stress free environment, no surprises." He jabbed Bruce in the side and then looked into his eyes.

"Ow." Bruce exclaimed and then smiled.

"Nothing?" Tony asked.

I smiled, shaking my head.

"Hey." Steve Rodgers walked into the room.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you nuts?" He asked my uncle.

"Jury's out." I shrugged.

Tony turned to Bruce. "You really have got a lid on it haven't you?" He asked Bruce. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums..."

"Huge bag of weed?" I added walking to stand by the Captain.

Steve frowned and looked between us. "Is everything a joke to you two?" He asked.

"Funny things are." We said together.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve replied. "No offence doc." He said to Bruce.

Bruce smiled. "It's fine. I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle... pointy things."

Tony walked over to his bag. "You're tip toeing big man. You need to strutt."

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr Stark." Steve repsonded.

I rolled my eyes. "We are. I mean doesn't any of this seem kind of strange to you?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, why did Fury only call us in now? Why now? Why not before?" He offered me a bag of blueberries.

I took a few and popped them in my mouth. "Exactly. What's he keeping from us?"

"We can't complete the equation without all the variables." Tony shrugged.

Steve frowned. "You think he's hiding something?"

I scoffed. "Well he is the spy of spies. I mean his secrets have secrets."

"It's bugging him too." Tony jerked his thub at Bruce.

"Erm..." Bruce bit his lip. "I just want to finish my work and..."

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

Bruce sighed and took off his glasses. "A light to warm all man kind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Bruce tapped his glasses against his palm.

"Yeah I heard it." Steve gave Bruce a 'so what?' look.

Bruce turned to look at Tony. "Well I think that was meant for you."

My uncle simply offered him the bag of blueberries, kind of like a prize for getting it right. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower it was still all over the news." Bruce continued, accepting the blueberries.

Steve frowned. "The Stark Tower?" He asked. "That big ugly..." He cleared his throat. "Building in New York?" He finished.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self restaining energy source." I told Steve. "That baby will power itself for about a year." I smirked.

"And it's only the prototype." Tony shrugged, turning to Steve. "We're kind of the only name in clean energy at the moment." He motioned between himself and me. "That's what he's getting at." Tony explained to Steve.

Bruce nodded. "So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him and Dory in on the tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business anyway?"

Tony walked around the desk. "I should probably look into that. Once my decription program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.D's secure files." He pulled out his mini tablet.

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry did you just say..."

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony cut him off. "In a few hours I'll know all of S.H.I.E.D's dirty little secrets they've ever tried to hide. Blueberry." He offered the bag to Steve.

"And you're confused as to why they didn't want you around?" Steve asked.

Tony frowned. "An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence. Historically not awesome."

Steve looked between us. "I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war. If we don't stay focused he will succeed."

I groaned. "Urgh I've said this already. He isn't Loki. That man in the cells is not my father."

"And I think you're too emotionally involved to be here. You're only a child. You don't belong here and you don't understand what it's like when a war is hanging overhead." Steve snapped at me.

I glared at him. "Don't presume to tell me what I don't understand." I sneered.

Steve sighed. "All I'm saying is we have orders and we should follow them."

"Well following isn't really my style." I turned and left. I made my way back towards the cells and used magic to walk through the wall and inside.

"I was wondering when you'd come." My father said.

I stood in front of the glass. "Who are you?" I asked him.

He smirked. "You don't know."

"No. Because although that is my father's body, his voice, those are not his eyes nor his ideals." I stared him down.

Loki chuckled. "You're very clever." He tilted his head. "And powerful. You should have these pathetic mortals snivelling at your feet and yet here you stand, ready to protect them?"

I held my head high. "Because I'm still human, I may have my mind and my gifts but I'm still human." I explained.

"And that is your weakness." Loki sneered.

"My Dad used to say it was my greatest strength." I shot back. "So I'll ask again who are you? What have you done to my father?"

Loki chuckled. "I'd say I've expanded his mind. When he came to us lost and broken, we... shall we say put him back together, after breaking him into a million pieces." He smirked. "Does it scare you?" He asked me.

"I'm not affraid of you." I answered.

"No?" He smirked. "But you're about to be."

The whole ship shook and then we were falling. I hit the ground. I didn't stop to think but left the holding cells and ran into my uncle. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We've been hit." He replied. "Come on, we need to suit up and get outside and do repairs whilst we're in the air." Tony pulled me along beside him.

I nodded. "Got it."

We walked into a room and Steve came up behind us.

"Engine three." Tony told Steve. "We'll meet you there." He explained.

Uncle Tony and I suited up and flew over to a platform where Steve was stood. "Stark, I'm here." He called through our coms.

"Good." Tony replied. "Let's see what we've got."

"We've got to get the superconducting coolant system back online before we can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris." I told Tony, my suit doing a scan of the enginge.

Tony nodded. "I need you to get to that engine control pannel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He told Steve.

Steve nodded and jumped to the place where the control panel was.

Uncle Tony and I flew inside the engine. "What's it look like in there?" Tony asked him.

There was a long pause. "It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve answered.

I snorted. "Well you're not wrong." I answered and began to talk him through what he needed to do, whilst helping to dislodge the debris.

We finally managed to get through to the rotors.

"Ok the relays are intact. What's our next move?" Steve asked.

"Even if we clear the rotors this thing won't re-engage without a jump." Tony replied, glancing at me. "We're going to have to get in there and push."

"If that thing gets up to speed, youll get shredded." Steve pointed out.

I sighed. "That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could..."

"Speak English." Steve shouted down the coms.

I rolled my eyes. "See that red lever?" I asked. "It will slow the rotors down long enough for us to get out." I explained. "Stand by it. Wait for my word." I told him.

A few minutes later we have the rest of the debris cleared from the rotors and I heard sounds of gun fire and shouting over the coms. "He's in trouble. I'm going to help." I flew off.

Steve was engaged in battle with a group of mescinaries. I shot down two from the air when I noticed Steve had fallen off the edge and was hanging by a cable. I shot down the rest of them and flew down to him. "Need a hand?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Steve grabbed my hand and we got back on the platform but some guys shot at us. "Any time would be good. Lever. Now." Tony spoke over the coms.

I shot the guys down, whilst Steve grabbed the lever.

Another guy appeared and started shooting but Tony flew in and crashed into him.

I sighed and sat down on the platform.

"Thanks." Steve smiled at me.

"Any time." I waved off his thanks.

"You know I was wrong earlier. You do belong." He held out his hand.

The three of us headed inside.

That's when Fury's voice spoke over the coms. "Agent Coulson is down."

"We've dispatched a medical team to you." Another voice replied.

Fury sighed. "I know they're here. They called it.

**Wow this is a long freaking chapter. It's mainly avengers atm but Twilight will be coming back in the next couple of chapters, this is mainly about Dory's interaction with the Avengers and Loki. It'll go back to La Push soon though ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is chapter eight.**

Dory's POV

I sat in the bridge inbetween Uncle Tony and Steve.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." He threw a bunch of bloodied cards on the table. "I guess he never did get you to sign them."

Steve picked one up.

Fury sighed. "We're dead up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He walked around the table. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing to risk something even riskier." Fury leant against the back of a chair. "There was an idea, Stark and Lokison know this, called teh Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." Fury looked between the three of us. "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony stood up and walked out.

"Well it's an old-fashioned notion." Fury sighed.

I got up and followed after my uncle.

We stood silently in the detention centre, where Phil had died, staring out at where the glass cage had once been.

"Was he married?" Steve walked in and asked.

"No." Tony replied. "There was a cellist, I think." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Steve said. "He seemed like a good man."

I chuckled. "He was an idiot."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone." I moved away from my uncle, walking towards Steve.

"He was doing his job." Steve replied.

I laughed. "He was out of his league. He should have waited." I argued. "He should..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out." Steve answered.

I snorted. "Yeah. Right, I've heard that before." I walked past him.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

"We are not soldiers." I snapped. I looked between my uncle and Steve. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

Steve shook his head. "Neither am I. Nor is your uncle."

I glanced at Tony who gave me a small smile.

"He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does." Steve told me. "But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done." He looked between Tony and I. "Now Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." Tony cut off, walking down the steps to join us.

Steve shook his head. "That's not the point."

I realised what Tony was getting at. "That is the point."

"That's Loki's point." Tony pointed out. "He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

Steve frowned. "To tear us apart." He answered.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" Tony questioned. "That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony paced.

Steve nodded. "Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah but that was just previews." I added.

"And this is opening night." Tony continued. "And Loki, he a full-tilt dive, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades." Tony walked up the stairs. "He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..."

I glanced up at my uncle.

The penny dropped.

"Son of a bitch." He exclaimed.

xXx

Tony flew off the hellicarrier heading for New York. I flew in the craft with Agents Romanoff, Agent Barton and Steve. Whilst in flight, I asked JARVIS to phone my Mum.

"Dorothy! What's going on? Are you ok?" Mum asked me.

"Mum I'm fine. I'm with Uncle Tony. We're... working. I'll call you when it is over. Where are you?" I asked her.

"I'm in Paris right now." Mum replied.

I sighed in relief, worried she might have gone back to New York. "Ok, just stay in Paris. I'll call you later. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too sweetie." Mum answered. "Be safe."

"I'll try." I hung up before she could answer. I sighed and leant back against the wall.

"You ok?" Steve asked.

I nodded. "Fine."

We reached New York. "Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast." Romanoff spoke through the headsets.

"What did you stop for drive through?" My uncle's voice came back over the coms. "Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you."

I turned to Steve. "I'm going out there." I opened the back door.

"Dory." Steve called.

I looked back. "Yeah."

"Be careful." He told me.

I nodded. "Will do Cap." I flew off and saw the aliens slying around and began to engage in battle shooting them as I saw them. I finished off a group when I saw the hellicarrier going down and my father and Uncle Thor fighting on the balcony of Stark Tower. I flew down and landed a kick to my father sending him flying about ten feet. "You need to fight him Dad. I know you're in there. Stop this." I lifted my visor.

Loki chuckled. "You think he is stronger than me? I am powerful, you are all beneath me."

"We know he is stronger. Loki you must fight this demon." Thor shouted.

Loki's eyes flashed green and he shook his head. "It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

Thor took hold of Loki's arm. "No. We can, together."

Loki's eyes returned to their blue state, he smirked and stabbed Thor.

Thor groaned and fell backwards.

"Sentiment." Loki sneered.

I attacked Loki, kicking him backwards into the window and then threw him the other way. He rolled off the edge and jumped on one of the alien crafts. I turned to Thor who pulled the knife out of his side. "You saw that right?" I asked.

Thor nodded. "I did. Come we are needed in the fight." He flew off.

I flew off after him. Shooting down aliens as I went. I spotted my uncle Tony flying towards a large, alien creature, that looked a little like a flying whale. "What the hell is that?" I asked over the coms.

"No idea." Tony replied.

"What's the plan?" I asked, flying beside him.

"Get it's attention." Tony answered.

I nodded. "On it." I flew at it and shot a series of small rockets at it. It turned and flew towards me. "Ok got it's attention. What's step to?" I flew off, the thing chasing me.

Over the coms I heard Steve ask. "What's the story upstairs?"

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor answered.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys." Tony responded coming to fly next to me. "Follow me." He told me.

I nodded and followed after him, the thing still chasing behind us.

"Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us which is what we need. We've got Stark and Lokison up top. They're going to need us to..." Steve trailed off.

I glanced at Tony and we kept playing following the leader with the thing behind us.

"Stark, we got him." Steve spoke over the coms.

"Banner?" Tony asked.

"Just like you said." Steve answered.

"Then tell him to suit up." Tony replied over the coms.

"Yeah, we're bringing the party to you." I smirked, flying around the corner, the thing behind us. I flew down low to the ground, uncle Tony breaking the formation. I passed the Hulk in time for him to punch the thing in the jaw.

"Hold on." Uncle Tony shot the thing with rockets and it exploded.

I landed on the ground with the rest of the Avengers.

Above us more aliens and big whale things flew out of the portal.

"Guys." Romanoff said.

"Call it Cap." Uncle Tony told Steve.

Steve nodded. "Alright, listen up. until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, Lokison, you got the perimeter." He told me and Tony. "Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

I nodded. "On it." I flew off. I attracted the attention of a group of aliens and engaged in battle shooting down as many as I could and trying to keep them closed in. Which was pretty impossible. "There's too many of these bastards. Even if we keep them contained it's not going to matter if we don't get the portal closed." I told Tony on the coms.

"Romanoff is on it." Tony responded. "Think she could use a little help if you're free."

"On it." I responded and shot down the aircrat shooting at her. I landed on the bridge and helped out Steve before flying off again. Shooting down as many aircrafts as possible. I was hit by a craft and fell onto the ground. I groaned and lay there for a few moments before shooting down on coming aliens, trying to get to my feet. I shot down the last alien and flew into the air.

"Stark? Lokison? Do you hear me?" Fury's voice called over the coms. "You have a missile headed straight for the city."

"How long?" Tony asked.

"Three minutes, max." Fury replied. "The payload will wipe out mid-town."

"I'm on it." I flew off.

"No, Dory it's too dangerous." Tony told me.

"I'm the closest." I responded.

"Ok, just be careful." Tony sighed.

"I will." I told him. "Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters." I instructed the AI.

_Already on it Miss. _

I took off towards the ocean. I was running on adreneline and I already knew exactly where I was going to put that missile.

"I can close it. Cna anybody copy. I can shut the portal down." Romanoff's voice came in over the coms.

"Do it." Steve answered.

"No, wait." I shouted.

"Dory, these things are still coming." Steve told me.

"I got a nuke coming in." I explained. "It's gonna blow in less than a minute." My suit locked on to the speeding missile. I stopped and flew up. The missile sped over my head and I flew after it. "And I know just where to put it." I grabbed a hold of it, it was still speeding towards New York.

"Dory, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve told me.

I sighed. "Save the rest of the turn, J." I told the computer ignoring Steve.

_Miss, shall I try Ms Stark?_

I hung my head. "Sure. Might as well." On screen came a picture of my Mum and the word calling. We drew closer to the portal and I began to redirect the missile up into the portal and then we'd passed through the portal and into space. The picture showed the words called failed. Everything began to shut down. I let go of the missile and fell backwards, watching it hit the ship above me. I continued to fall and my eyes closed. Everything went black.

**So I swapped Tony with Dory for the end of the Avengers with the nuke. Nearing the end of the Avengers now, Dory will return to La Push soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine. Hope you enjoy. **

Dory's POV

A loud roar sounded above me.

I cried out and snapped my eyes open. "Ah." I took in a deep breathe. "What the hell? What just happened?" I looked around at the Hulk, Thor and Steve. "Please tell me no one kissed me." I pleaded.

Steve sighed. "We won." He smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief. "All right, yay!" I exclaimed. "Hurray. Good job, guys." I gave them the thumbs up. "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." I looked around. "Have you ever tried shawarma?" I asked. "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet, my brave niece." Thor told me.

I nodded. "And then shawarma after." I nodded.

We all met on top of Stark Tower.

Uncle Tony pulled me into a hug. "That has to be the bravest yet stupid thing I have ever seen." He told me. "Maybe we should leave that bit out when we tell your mother."

I nodded. "Agreed."

Loki woke up and looked at us with green eyes. Hawkeye pointed an arrow at him. "If it's all the same to you." He sat up. "I'll have that drink now."

**Three months later... **

Jacob's POV

I was running patrol by the cliffs, when I picked up a scent. It was familiar. That fresh smell after it's rained really heavily mixed with the scent of violets and whiskey. I followed the scent and came to the edge of the forest, I could see someone sat at the edge of the cliff, their back to me but I could hear that they were crying. I phased back and walked over to them, she whipped around and I realised who it was. "Dory?" I asked.

Dory squinted at me. "Do I know you?" She asked, before shrugging and turning back to look over the ocean and taking a drink from a bottle of amber liquid.

I thought about leaving her but the pull of the imprint pulled me towards her, until I was sat beside her. "I heard you'd left."

"I'm back." Dory took another long drink. "Sorry do I know you?"

"I'm Jacob Black." I introduced myself.

"Oh yeah. Remember you now. You ran away from me." Dory going to take another drink.

I reached out and stopped her. "I think you've had enough." I told her.

She pushed my hand away and downed the remains of the bottle. "It'll never be enough." Dory leant her shoulder against mine. "You're really hot." She mumbled.

"And you're really cold." I ran my hand down her bare, pale shoulder. She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, with dark circles underneath them, her black hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. "Come on." I spoke. "Let me take you home."

"No." She said. "Don't wanna."

I bit my lip. "I'm sure your Mum is worried about you." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"In New York." Dory mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head against my shoulder. "Don't wanna... be... go home... empty." Dory mumbled.

It felt right like she belong there and I felt this huge urge to protect her, that she needed me to make everything ok, to look after her. I sighed. "Well you can't stay here, you'll freeze."

She laughed at that.

"You're really drunk aren't you?" I asked.

"No." Dory shook her head.

I looked up at the sky. "It's going to rain." I got up and helped her to stand.

Dory stumbled and I caught her in my arms.

I felt my heart hammer in my chest, when she placed her hands on my chest, they were frozen but they sent a fire through my skin and the wolf inside of me growled. I picked her up in my arms. "Come on let's get you home." I carried her back through the woods, towards her home.

We arrived and I set her down so she could open the door. I'd never been inside the mansion she called home. Dory stumbled and I caught her again before she could fall.

"You ok?" I asked her.

Dory nodded her head.

I let her go and she leant against the wall.

Dory stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Dory looked away. "Do you want a drink?" She stumbled into the kitchen.

I followed her. "I don't think it's a good idea to drink more." I steered her to sit down at the kitchen table.

"What are you talking about? I'm not even drunk." Dory smiled at me.

"Sure." I sat down next to her.

Dory placed her arm on the table and rested her head on her arm.

"I think you need to go to bed." I told her.

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you offering?"

I frowned. "Huh?"

Dory leant into me. "Would you like to put me to bed Jacob?" She tilted her head.

I blinked and opened my mouth, then closed it.

Dory moved forward and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and leant in and kissed me.

I groaned and closed my eyes, kissing her back. It felt amazing, I ran my fingers in her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail and pulled her closer. Then my brain caught up with me and I pushed her away. "This is wrong." I shook my head. "You're not in your right mind."

Dory leant back and ran her fingertips over my chest, toying with the hem of my cut offs. "I know what I'm doing." She smirked.

I grabbed her hands and moved them away. "I don't think you do." I got up, moving her with me. "Come on." I picked her up and carried her upstairs. "Which one is your room?"

"That one." She pointed to a door, her eyes half closed.

I opened the door and stepped inside. It wasn't what I expected, the place was completely trashed and the bed covers were halfway across the room from the bed. I lay Dory down on the bed and picked up the covers, placing them over her. I made to leave and go downstairs, when she grabbed my wrist. "Stay."

I bit my lip and looked down at her. I lay down on the bed next to her.

She stared at me. "What is it about you?" She mumbled. "Why do I feel safe around you?" And then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I lay there and burshed black hair off her face. I realised whilst laying there that she was my imprint, that we were meant to be, how lucky I was to have this messed up, weird girl in my life. I smiled and all the worries and thoughts of Bella seemed to vanish because I didn't need no want her. I had Dory.

**Aw Jacob's finally realising he's meant for Dory but can he pick up the pieces? Find out in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter just for you. **

Dory's POV

I woke up with a seriously bad hangover. Time for another drink. I looked around my room and saw it was tidy. I frowned, I remembered it being messy. Wait how had I even gotten home? I shook my head and got out of bed and walked donwstairs and screamed seeing someone in my kitchen.

He whipped around and blinked. "Oh you're awake." He smiled. "How's your head?"

I walked into the kitchen. "You brought me home?"

"Yeah." He replied.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry who are you again?"

"Jacob." He introduced himself. "We've met before. I'm friends with Paul."

"Oh yeah." I remembered him. "Well thanks for bringing me home." I sat down at the table. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well I thought you could probably use something to eat." He motioned to the sandwiches he was making. "Sorry if..."

I smiled. "Thank you. Most people would have just left me to myself." I told him, getting up and making for the coffee maker. "We didn't...?" I raised my eyebrows.

Jacob shook his head. "No. You wanted to though." He smirked at me.

I blushed. "Oh. I erm..." I started chewing on my thumbnail.

"It's ok. I'm flattered." He smirked.

I smirked. "Should I be insulted then?" I tilted my head.

Jacob shook his head. "Oh no. I mean... you're great but... you were drunk. I didn't want to do something you might regret." He explained.

I looked him over. "I've done many things I regret... Sleeping with you wouldn't have been one of them." I sipped my coffee.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you want a coffee?" I asked him, pouring myself a second.

"Sure, yeah, please." Jacob stammered.

I smirked. "No need to be so nervous." I poured him a coffee and handed it to him.

Jacob smiled. "Thanks." He handed me a plate and we sat down in the living room. He looked over at me. "So are you going to tell me the reason you were drinking on the cliffs by yourself?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"No one knew if you were going to come back." Jacob looked up at me.

I sighed. "I've been dealing with family problems." I half lied.

"And it's driven you to drink?" Jacob asked.

I laughed. "I was driven to drink a long time ago." I sipped my coffee. "Which reminds me." I set my plate down and walked over to the alcohol cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

Jacob frowned. "Is that wise?"

"Probably not." I sat down and opened the bottle, taking a swig. "But it helps." I felt the pain in my back and took another drink. "Sorry, do you want some?" I offered him the bottle.

Jacob shook his head. "No I'm good."

I shrugged and took another long drink. The alcohol numbing my body and brain.

Jacob reached out and grabbed the bottle and put it down on the floor.

"Hey." I jumped up and tackled him, reaching for the alcohol which didn't help because we ended up tumbling to the floor with Jacob on top of me.

"No more alcohol." He looked down at me.

I looked up at him and shifted, causing fire to spread up my back and I let out a small cry of pain. I pushed Jacob off me and sat up.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I lied.

But Jacob grabbed my top and lifted it to reveal the whip marks on my back. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Jacob asked.

I stood up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, taking a long drink. "I don't want to talk about it." I snapped at him.

Jacob blinked. "If someone is hurting you..."

"No one is hurting me." I cut him off. "You should go."

"Dory..."

"Just get out." I shouted.

Jacob looked like he was going to argue then he sighed and left. I heard the door shut and that was when I started to cry, memories of what had happened in the last three months came back to me.

_I was stood by Uncle Thor whilst Odin scentenced my father. The trial had been going on for three days now. _

_"Loki, for your crimes in Asgard, I sentence you to witness a hundred lashes of the whip." Odin responded. "As for the crimes against Midgard you are pardoned due to not being in control of your mind and body." _

_My father frowned. "What do you mean witness?" _

_Odin turned and looked at me. Two guards came forward and pulled me into the centre of the room, forcing me to my knees. _

_"NO!" Uncle Thor and father shouted but were held back by guards. _

_I panicked and began to struggle. "Get off me." I shouted whilst the guards pinned me down. _

_"Father she's innocent." I heard UNcle Thor say as the top of my dress was torn from me. I started to cry, tears of fear fell down my cheeks. _

_Loki struggled against the guards holding him. "Please, beat me. Don't hurt her." _

_"She is your daughter. I will show you how much it hurts when one you love and care about is hurt in front of you." Odin snapped. _

_Uncle Thor roared. "Father this is madness. She will die." _

_"She has her father's blood, she will not die." Odin looked down at me. _

_I stared up at him. "Are you going to do it yourself? Or hide behind another man like the coward you are?" I snarled. _

_Odin stared at me. "I am no coward child." He grabbed the whip from the guard and walked over to my father and held out the whip. "But this isn't my punishment." _

I snapped out of the memory and grabbed the bottle of whiskey before heading upstairs and running myself a bath.

**Basically I don't like Odin very much. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. **

Jacob's POV

I paced up and down outside Sam's house. She was hurt. Dory was hurt. I was going to kill the mother fucker who hurt her. I was going to tear them to pieces. I was... Why would someone hurt Dory? Where had she been? What had she been doing? What had happened to her? These questions kept going over and over in my head. I wanted to know but I wasn't close to Dory. She wasn't interested in me.

"Jacob. You're starting to scare Emily. Please phase back." Sam called to me.

I growled and phased back, grabbing a pair of cut offs and pulled them on.

Sam frowned. "What's going on?"

"Dory is back." I told him.

The door burst open and Leah and Paul walked out. "Did you just say Dory is back?" Leah asked with wide eyes.

It had been a month since Leah's Dad, Harry, had died and she had joined the pack, along with her little brother Seth. Paul had finally told her about the imprint too which had involved a lot of shouting and cursing... until Embry and I broke Sam and Paul up.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Leah asked, walking over to me.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

Leah growled. "What did you do Black?" Leah snapped.

I jumped back. "I didn't do anything!" I shouted. "When I found her she was off her face drunk up by the cliffs. I took her home and then she woke up and started drinking again. Then I tried to take the bottle off her and she screamed and I looked at her back and it was like someone had... whipped her." I snarled. "She freaked out at me and kicked me out."

Paul and Leah shared a look.

"I'll drive." Paul said and the two turned and made to leave.

"Hang on a minute." Sam called them back. "Where are you going?"

Leah glared at him. "To see our friend." She and Paul got in the car and drove off.

Paul's POV

I glanced at Leah. "So do we have a plan?"

"Nope." Leah shook her head. "Just let me do the talking."

I nodded. "Probably a good idea." I pulled the car up outside the house.

Leah marched up to the door and banged on the door.

A minute later the door opened to reveal Dory, wrapped in a towel.

I quickly averted my gaze. "Jesus christ." I exclaimed.

Leah however flung herself at Dory pulling her into a bear hug. "Oh my god Dory. You're home." She exclaimed.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hey Dory."

"Hey Paul." Dory smirked at me, tilting her head to the side. "Come on in. I'll just go throw some clothes on." She walked back into the house.

I glanced at Leah. "I thought we were coming to see a drunken mess."

Leah shrugged.

We walked into the house and that's when we saw the chaos within. That's when we knew shit had really hit the fan. "What do you think happened?" I asked Leah.

"I don't know." Leah shook her head.

"Think it's got to do with her Dad?" I asked.

Leah gave me a look. "I don't know Paul. I'm not a mind reader. I told you everything I know." She sat down on the couch.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

A few minutes later Dory came down in a pair of shorts and a green tank top, drying her long damp hair with a towel. "Sorry I haven't gotten around to calling you guys yet. I only got back... Wait what day is it?" Dory frowned.

"Sunday." Leah answered.

Dory counted off on her hands. "Four days." She shook her head. "My heads been all over the place." She waved a hand about. "How did you know I was here?"

"Jacob told us." I said.

Dory frowned. "Jacob?" She mouthed the name. "Oh the nice guy who brought me home, yeah." She sat down, running a hand through her hair.

Leah pressed her lips together. "Dory are you alright? Where have you been? You've been gone for three months!" She exclaimed.

Dory's eyes flickered to me.

"I told Paul about... I hope you don't mind." Leah mumbled. "I mean, he was freaking out when you vanished and it's been three months and..."

Dory smiled. "It's fine." She sighed. "You want the long version or the short version?"

"Short." I said at the same time that Leah said. "Long."

"I'll go with the short." Dory let out a long breath. "Ok. So my Dad isn't really dead, he is a alive. Basically when he jumped off the bridge he went through some kind of worm hole and ended up on this dark, barren world where he was tortured and later on possessed. Then he came to Earth and was forced to try to take over the world. There was this big battle in New York, you might have seen it on the news?"

"That was your Dad!" I exclaimed.

Dory nodded. "Yeah. But like I said he was being controlled by some weird alien by called Thanos." She explained. "So anyway, the Government decided that they needed to control the situation and fired a missile at New York. I being the awesome person I am, fly the thing through the portal and blew up the alien army, falling back through, we closed the portal just in time and then I went Asgard with my uncle and father to speak for him at his trial." She shrugged. "In all honesty, I've only been gone a week, at least I think I've only been gone a week, that's how long it feels anyway."

"Wait, rewind." I held up a hand. "You flew a missile through a portal?" I asked her.

"Yes." Dory held up her hand. "The Iron Lady." She gave me a small wave.

I stared at her.

Leah got up and gave her a hug.

Dory hugged her back and started crying.

Leah rubbed a hand down her back and Dory hissed in pain, pulling away from her. Leah grabbed the back of her T-shirt and pulled it up. "JESUS CHRIST!" Leah exclaimed.

I got up and saw large red marks across her back. "HOLY SHIT! FUCKING HELL DORY! Who did this?" I exclaimed.

Dory put her head in her hands.

"Dory?" Leah asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Dory sniffed. "It was my father's punishment." She wiped at her eyes. "He hurt other people and so my grandfather." Dory spat the word. "He ordered him to see the one person he loved hurt." She sobbed. "He ordered he lay a hundred lashes."

Leah looked pale.

I thought I was going to be sick... or phase. I turned around and took a deep breath.

"Paul, why don't you go for a run?" Leah suggested. "Let us girls have a moment."

I nodded. "Yeah. Sure." I glanced at Dory. "You need me you shout." I gave her a quick hug and then ran off.

Dory's POV

Leah handed me a tissue and some coffee. "I'm being silly." I sniffed. "I never cry." I wiped my eyes and then took a sip of coffee. I pulled a face and set it down.

"It's ok. I've only just managed to stop crying myself." Leah sighed.

I looked up at her. "Why..."

"My Dad died about a month ago... It was a heart attack." Leah mumbled.

I clasped a hand to my mouth. "Oh Leah. I'm so so sorry. I'm so fucking selfish." I got up and hugged her.

Leah shook her head. "No you're not." She pulled away. "And it's getting better. I mean, it's not perfect and I keep thinking he's going to walk through the door but... I have Paul and he's been rather... brilliant." Leah smiled.

"Oh you guys are together?" I smiled. "That's great, I knew you two would be good together as soon as I saw you two."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

I nodded. "I so did." I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. "I've missed you Leah... In the one and a bit weeks I was off." I smiled.

"I can't believe it's only been that long for you." Leah shook her head. "I've missed you too. It's been boring around here without you."

I grinned. "It's always boring without me." I winked at her and then I started crying again. "Urgh I don't know what's wrong with me." I got up. "I need a drink."

Leah was up after me. "Dory, drinking isn't going to help."

"Yes it is. It makes me forget." I rumaged around in the kitchen cupboard for a bottle to find they were all gone. "Fuck." I sat down on the kitchen floor and put my head in my hands.

Leah sat down beside me. "You've gotta face it. You can't run from all your problems... or drown yourself in alcohol." Leah told me. "Come on we've got so much to look forward to. We're going to go to our senior prom and laugh about how lame it is, we're going to graduate and then you're going to go to MIT and when you're a great physist engineer whatever and Paul and I are stuck here, we can live off your glory by saying we were best friends in high school." Leah smiled at me.

I looked at her and shook my head, getting up. "Nuh uh. No way. You're going to be a famous doctor and Paul's going to be an amazing architect, if I have anything to say about it." I pulled open a kitchen drawer and held out a large A4 envelope out to her. "I kind of applied in your name." I tilted my head to the side. "I haven't opened it."

Leah took the envelope off me with a frown and opened it. "This..." Leah swallowed. "This is an acceptance letter." She pressed her lips together and exhaled through her nose. "From Harvard Medical School." Leah looked up at me. "Dory..."

I waved her off. "Nope, I won't hear it. You weren't going to apply yourself and I sure as hell wasn't going to let someone as clever as you get left behind." I told at her. "It's what friends do for each other." I smiled at her, tilting my head. "Can I say congratulations?"

Leah hugged me. "Thank you... This is... I can't go." She shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I... I can't tell you." Leah told me, chewing on her lip.

"Leah, whatever it is, you can tell me." I told her.

"Ok." Leah bit her lip. "I haven't been told I can't tell you. Sam never got around to it. I guess he thought you weren't coming back." Leah sat down.

I sat down opposite her. "Ok spill."

"Right, so did your Mum ever tell you any of the Quilete legends?" Leah asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

"Ok." Leah bit her lip. "I turn into a giant wolf and so does Paul and we're meant to protect the tribe from vampires." Leah blurted out.

I blinked. "OK." I said.

Leah stared at me. "Ok. That's all you can say ok?"

"Ok, I believe you." I frowned. "Leah, three months ago I told you I was part god, part ice giant, part human and you believed me. Can I see?" I asked.

Leah laughed. "You're insane."

"Oh come on, you've seen mine." I pleaded.

"Did I just walk in at the wrong time?" Paul smirked. "Or the right time?" He raised his eyebrows at us.

I laughed. "Down boy." I pointed at him and then glanced at Leah and we both burst out laughing.

Paul frowned in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

Leah smiled at him. "I've told her about our little secret."

Paul's eyes widened. "Leah! You're not meant to..."

"Oh sush Paul. You know my dirty little secret. I can turn into a wolf too if I put my mind to it. I've got a half brother who is a wolf." I waved him off.

Paul and Leah turned and gave me a weird look.

I shook my head. "Long story. So can I see?" I asked.

"No." Paul shook his head. "No way, it's too dangerous." He began to pace. "If Sam finds out she knows..."

"Oh believe me, I can take on Sam Uley." I smirked. "I am half a god, the Iron Lady, magician, illusionist, part frost giant." I listed off. "Oh and I forgot genius, billionaire and damn fucking awesome." I tilted my head. "I think I can handle it."

Paul glances at Leah.

"She has a point." Leah said.

Paul holds up his hands. "Fine. Fine." He sighs. "We should go outside."

"Oh wait." I jumped up. "Before we do anything, open this." I held out an envelope to Paul.

Paul frowned, taking it off me. "What is it?"

"Just open it." I pleaded.

Paul opened the A4 envelope and looked down at the letter, his eyes widening. "This is... Is this real?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, swear on my life." I held up my hands. "What does it say?"

"It... It says I've got a place at MIT studying architecture." Paul said rubbing the back of his neck and looked at Leah. "Did you know she'd done this?"

Leah shook her head. "No, look she did the same thing to me. I got into Harvard Medical."

Paul's face broke into a smile. "Leah, that's great!" He hugged her. "But... you know Sam will never let us go." He shook his head.

I frowned. "And what fucking business is it of his?"

"Because we have to stay here and protect the tribe. It's our duty as wolves, we have to stay here." Paul explained.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry that's fucking bullshit and if he tries to stop you, come and tell me and I'll sort him out." I pointed at them. "So can I see you guys as wolves or not?"

"Ok." Leah jumped up. "Come on, let's go outside." She grabbed my hand and led me outside, before moving further away and started pulling her clothes off.

"Wo." I exclaimed, when Paul started doing the same. "I didn't ask for a strip tease guys." I joked and looked away.

A moment passed and I bit my lip. "Can I look now?" I turned around and saw two giant wolves stood in my backgarden. One was large and a dark silver whilst the other was slightly smaller and a light grey. "Wow." I looked at them. "I'm jealous." I smirked. "Wait a minute." I focused my mind and suddenly I was on all fours, a little smaller than both of them but in hte form of a wolf. I closed my eyes and changed back.

Paul and Leah both changed back and pulled their clothes back on. "That was so cool so can you change into anything?" Paul asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well normally I have to see a picture or something before hand but yeah. Pretty much anything." I shrugged.

"Cool." Paul grinned. "And you're cool with this?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm starving." Leah smiled.

I nodded. "Yes. I'll order in the pizzas."

We linked arms and walked back into the house.

**TA DA! So I'm planning more Dory/Jacob action in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come to soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter just for you. Please, please review. **

Dory's POV

I'd been home for a good two months and things were finaly starting to get better. I'd been going to school everyday, even though it was boring, I wasn't drinking... much and I was spending my free time with Leah and Paul, getting ready for college and planning a college road trip to check out campus.

I was working on a car in the garage when my phone started to ring. I picked it up and put it to my ear, turning the wrench with the other hand. "Hey Mum."

"Dory. How are you sweetie?" My Mum's voice asked me.

"I'm fine Mum. I'm just happy to be around my friends, they're good for me." I smiled.

"I'm glad sweet heart. I'm so sorry I haven't come home yet. I've had so much to do helping rebuild New York..."

"Mum it's fine." I cut her off. "I know you're a busy woman. It's good to hear your voice."

"I love you sweetie." Mum said. "I do have a reason for calling..."

I sat up. "I knew it."

Mum laughed on the other end of the phone. "I'm holding a fundraiser for the rebuild New York fund and of course I want you to be there, your father and your uncles will be there and all the Avengers are invited too. I just thought you might like to bring your friends and if you want me to arrange an escort or if you'll be bringing one yourself?" Mum gushed.

I smiled. "I'm sure I can sort out my own plus one and I'd like to add two people to the guest list." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Wonderful. Who shall I write on the guest list?" Mum asked.

"Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater." I told her.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll put that on the list." Mum answered. "I'll send Happy with the car to pick you all up next Friday." She told me.

I smiled. "Ok Mum. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Mum replied. "I've got to go now. Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you next Friday." I smiled.

"See you next Friday." She hung up the phone.

I put the phone down and pressed my lips together. "All I need to do now is find a date."

xXx

I was hanging out with Paul and Leah on the beach. They'd both confirmed next Friday. "So now all I need to do is find a date." I sighed. "Any suggestions?" I asked.

"What about Jacob?" Leah suggested.

I frowned. "The guy who I almost molested whilst intoxicted?" I questioned.

Paul snorted.

Leah elbowed him in the ribs. "Yes. He likes you."

I tilted my head. "Alright then. Have you guys broken the news about college yet?"

Leah nodded. "Mum cried her eyes out and kept hugging me. I haven't told anyone else yet though." She shook her head.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Only my Mum, same story as Leah." Paul replied.

I nodded.

"My Mum's having a cookout tonight, she's going to make the big announcement. Want to come?" Leah asked. "Jacob will be there." She raised her eyebrows.

I smiled. "I would love to. I'll make sure to have an epipen on hand." I winked at Paul.

Paul paled. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Water under the bridge my friend." I waved him off and flung my arms over their shoulders. "Just think in a few months time we're going to be off to college."

Leah nodded. "Yep and Harvard is only about fifteen minutes walk from MIT. So we're not even going to be that far apart." She smiled.

Paul whooped.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to head home and get ready for tonight." I pulled away towards my car. "What time do you want me?" I asked Leah.

"Six." Leah told me, wrapping her arm around Paul's waist.

I put my sunglasses on. It was a rare sunny day. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I turned around.

"That doesn't leave many boundries." Paul called back.

I turned around and lowered my glasses slightly to wink at him before turning round again and getting in the car.

xXx

At six on the dot, I pulled up outside the Clearwater home. I got out of the car carrying a bottle of wine and a box of cookies. I was dressed in a deep blue tunic top and black jeans.

The door opened as I stepped onto the porch and Leah smiled at me. "Hey, come on in."

"Thanks." I stepped inside.

We walked into the kitchen, where Leah's Mum, Sue, was busy cooking. She turned around and smiled at me. "Dory." She gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it. How's your family? Leah mentioned that's why you had to go away."

I smiled. "They're perfectly well now Mrs Clearwater." I held out the box and bottle. "I brought these for you." I smiled. "A sort of sorry for nearly dying the last time I was here." I joked slightly.

Sue smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just glad you're alright." She accepted the items. "You didn't have to do this but thank you. And please call me Sue."

"Sue." I nodded.

"Well you girls go on out back. Food will be ready shortly." Sue ushered Leah and I out of the kitchen and into the back garden.

"Mum likes you." Leah smiled.

I smiled back. "Mum's love me. It's a talent." I shrugged.

Leah gave me a playful shove.

"Dory." Paul ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Paul." I hugged him back. I smiled at my two best friends. "So I got some awesome news when I got home. Guess who's coming to live with me?"

Leah smiled. "Would that be your Dad by any chance?"

I nodded. "Yes." I was practically bouncing tonight. "He's just got to finish getting his security clearence and then he'll be here."

"That's great Dory." Leah smiled at me.

Paul nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Are you on acid tonight or something? I've never seen you this... bouncy?" He smirked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just in a really good mood. Nothing could bring me down right now." I smiled at them.

Sam Uley made his way over to us.

"I spoke too soon." I tilted my head to the side, muttering under my breath.

Sam looked me over. "Dory, it's good to see you again. How are your family?"

I gave a short nod. "They're fine."

"You were gone for a while, I hope it didn't effect your school work." Sam continued.

I snorted. "I could miss a year of school and it not effect me." I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "I don't..."

"I wouldn't go there Sam." Paul warned. "Dory is what you would call a genius."

I smiled. "Why thank you Paul. MIT have only been banging down my door since I was five years old." I winked at him.

Sam's eyes widened. "You're going to MIT?"

"Mmmhmmm." I nodded. "I'm studying physics and engineering." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Food is ready." Sue called. "Ladies first." She added.

Leah took my hand and pulled me over to the food. We fixed our plates, Leah grabbing a lot more than me and then we went and sat down whilst the boys devoured what was left of the food. Before coming and sitting down with us. Paul sat down on the other side of Leah and a boy I recognised sat down next to me.

"Hi." He gave me a small smile.

"Hi." I tilted my head. "Sorry, I'm terrible with names." I shook my head.

"It's Jacob." He introduced himself.

"Of course." I smiled. "Sorry... I erm... thank you for what you did the other month."

Jacob gave me a warm smile. "It's no problem. I couldn't exactly leave you out there... Are you feeling better?" He asked me, taking a mouthful of food.

I nodded. "Better than I have in a long time. I have this place to thank. Well more like it's people." I tilted my head.

Jacob nodded. "Well I'm glad you're better." He placed a hand on my knee.

I felt my cheeks flush and mentally frowned. Why was I blushing? Why was my heart racing? I mean I'm no blushing virgin, I haven't been a virgin since I was fourteen, I had perfected the calm and cool persona around guys, so why would he be any different? I cleared my throat. "Yes well... actually I have something I wanted to ask you." I told him.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Well you see my Mum is holding this fund raiser to help with rebuilding New York, you know after the attack that happened a couple of months ago. Anyway, I have to go and I was wondering if you might like to come with me."

Jacob blinked. "Me?"

I nodded. "Well I don't know any other Jacobs." I smiled at him tilting my head.

"Yes." Jacob said and then blushed. "I mean yes I'd love to go with you, not yes you know other Jacobs, I mean you might know other Jacobs..." He rambled.

I kissed his cheek and he turned an even brighter red. I chuckled and went back to my food.

Sue stood up holding a glass of wine in her hands. "Now I have a bit of a toast to make." She smiled at Leah. "My family has been through a rough patch, Harry's death came as a hard blow to all of us. But I know he would be incredibly proud tonight. Leah, why don't you tell everyone." She smiled at her daughter.

Leah rubbed the back of her neck. "I got a place at Harvard medical school. I start in teh fall." She told everyone.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"I got into Harvard Med." Leah repeated. "I start in the fall." She shrugged.

"You can't go." Sam told her.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Who are you to tell her what she can and can't do?"

Sam glared at me. "This is none of your business." He snarled.

I pressed my lips together and tilted my head to the side. "I don't see how it's any of your business either."

Sam growled. "You have no idea what we have to deal with. You're nothing but a stuck up rich girl, that's never had to face adversity or danger her whole life." HE snapped.

I laughed. "Honey you have no idea about my life, so I would suggest you back off." I remained completely calm and cool.

Jacob was glaring at Sam now. "Back off Sam."

"Shut up Jacob." Sam snarled. "Leah you know you hav a duty here. You can't leave."

Leah glared at Sam. "No I don't Sam. Just because you threw away your dreams to remained chained here doesn't mean I have to." Leah growled.

"What about Paul? Have you thought about he might feel?" Sam asked.

"I'm cool with it." Paul wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulders. "We're not going to be that far apart either since I've got a place at MIT." He added.

"What?" Sam exclaimed, looking between the two of them.

Paul glared at him. "Look Leah is right. We're not going to give up on our future just because you say we have to." He told Sam.

Just then my phone started to ring.

I looked down at the screen. "I have to take this." I got up and answered the phone. "Hey Uncle Tony, what's up?"

"Has your mother roped you into this fundraiser too?" Uncle Tony asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"You have to help me. She and Pepper are ganging up on me." Tony whined.

I laughed. "Aw are they bullying you?"

"This is no laughing matter." Uncle Tony replied. "So have you found a date yet?"

"I have." I answered.

"Really? What's his name?" Uncle Tony asked.

"Jacob." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Is he hot?" Uncle Tony asked.

I choked.

"What?" Uncle Tony asked.

"You." I shook my head.

"They don't call me a playboy for nothing." He answered.

"Jacob isn't like that." I found myself saying. Wait, what?

"What?" Uncle Tony asked. "Please tell me my niece isn't getting into a steady relationship? I'll be ruined."

I frowned with a small smile. "How will you be ruined?"

"I'll no longer be the corrupting influence." He explained.

I laughed. "You'll never stop being the corrupting influence." I shook my head. "Listen I have to go. I'll see you Friday?"

"I'll see you Friday." Uncle Tony hung up the phone.

**Ta da. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. More to come. **


	13. Chapter 13

**And another chapter just for you. Hope you enjoy. Please, please, please review. **

Jacob's POV

After Charlie came round and said Bella had left town with Cullen and the red haired vampire attack Sunday night, I had to go and check to make sure she was still human. I may not love Bella anymore but she was still my friend and... I just had to make sure she was ok.

I waited for her at her school. I turned around catching Cullen's scent and saw them walking towards me. Relief washed over me when I saw Bella was still completely human.

"Hey." Bella greeted me.

"Charlie said you left town." I tried to explain why I was here.

Bella frowned. "Yeah to visit my Mum why?"

Cullen snorted. "He's checking to see if you're still human." He read my mind.

I gritted my teeth. "Look I'm here to warn you." I glared at him. "If your kind come on our land again..." I repeated what Sam told me to.

"Wait, what?" Bella asked.

I looked between her and Cullen. "You didn't tell her?" I asked the leech.

He shook his head. "Just leave it alone Jacob."

Bella looked between us. "Tell me what?" She asked Cullen.

Cullen turned to look at her. "Emmett and Paul had a little misunderstanding. It's nothing to worry about." He lied.

I snorted. "Listen to you. Did you lie to get her out of town as well?" I tilted my head to the side, glaring at him.

Cullen glared at me. "You should leave. Now." He threatened me.

I remained cool. "She has a right to know. She is the one the red head wants."

"Victoria." Bella exclaimed. "Alice's vision." She looked at Cullen.

"I was trying to protect you." Cullen argued.

Bella frowned. "By lying to me." Bella sighed. "Ok we're going to talk about this but..." She rounded on me. "You. Why haven't you called me back?" She asked me.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. "I have nothing to say." I turned and walked back towards my bike.

"Well I have tonnes, hold on." Bella walked after me.

Cullen grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait. Bella."

Bella turned and looked at him. "Edward you have to trust me." She told him.

Cullen sighed. "I do. It's him I don't trust." He jerked his head at me.

Bella backed off and walked over to me. I handed her a helmet and she got on the back of the bike, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey loose the grin Jacob. We're just going for a ride." Bella told me.

xXx

I pulled the bike up outside Sam and Emily's house.

Bella got off the bike. "Hey are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked me. "I am the vampire girl, remember."

Just then Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared all came out of the house. "Hey look who's back?" Quil smirked.

Bella blinked. "Quil? You too?" She asked.

Quil nodded. "Yep, I finally made the pack."

The guys started laughing.

"Glad you're here Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Jared smirked.

Paul smirked. "Wish bella would call." He gave me a playful shove.

"Wish Bella wouldn't call." Embry said.

"Maybe I should call Bella?" Jared added.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up?" Quil finished and they all started laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok maybe you could shut up now."

Leah walked out of the house and stood next to Paul, giving Bella a cold glare. "Bella this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter." I introduced her.

Bella gave her a small smile. "Hey, I'm sorry to hear about your Dad."

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more feel free to leave." She snapped and walked off.

Paul gave Bella an apologetic look and walked off after her.

"Fun isn't she." I muttered.

"Bella." Emily came out of the house and hugged Bella, Sam following behind her.

I looked at him. "Sam we good?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "We're good. She won't be getting through our lines anytime soon."

The guys cheered and ran off.

xXx

Bella and I headed over to my place and I pushed my bike towards the garage.

"So when did Leah join the pack?" Bella asked.

"Around when her Dad died." I answered. "Her brother, Seth, also phased. One of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying but he's chomping at the bit. Wish it was Leah who could stay home." I sighed.

Bella frowned. "Come on, don't be such a guy."

I shook myead. "No, it's not a chick thing and believe me I think it would be a hundred times worse if Paul hadn't imprinted on Leah. Wof telepathy remember. We all have to live the Sam, Emily, Leah pain fest. I mean the Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul pain fest trust me it's a big drama." I smirked.

"So Sam dumped Leah for Emily?" Bella asked.

"Yeah but it wasn't like that. Sam hates himself for hurting Leah but Emily was the one." I sighed, thinking about Dory.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I guess it sort of chooses you sometimes."

I frowned. "It's more than some crush Bella. Sam imprinted on Emily."

Bella frowned. "Do I even want to know what that is."

I pushed my bike into the garage. "Imprinting is..." I paused trying to find the right words. "Is like... When you see her. Everything changes. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the earth. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything for her. Be anything for her." I explained to her.

Bella hung her head. "It looks like you know the feeling." She muttered. "Have you imprinted on someone?" She asked.

I looked down at my hands. "Yeah." I sighed. "You've met her actually. Her name is Dorothy but she goes by Dory. She was at that cookout."

"Did she have an allergic reaction?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, nearly killed Paul for that." I smiled.

"Oh." Bella looked at the floor. "So you're not you anymore."

"I'm still me." I told her. "And you're still you."

Bella nodded. "Until graduation."

"Graduation?" I asked her with a frown.

"You knew this was coming." Bella argued.

I shook my head. "Not so soon. I thought maybe..." I hit the wall. "You know I'd rather you were dead than one of them." I snarled.

Bella stared at me and I thought she was going to cry. "I can't believe you just said that." She grabbed her jacket. "Edward was right I shouldn't have come."

"No." I grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry but please... I... Just stay?" I asked her.

Bella sighed and relented.

Dory's POV

The final bell on Friday finally sounded and I quickly collected my things together. I met with Leah and Paul at my locker and Jacob met us outside the school.

"Hi." He greeted me.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

We walked over to my car and the guys got in the back whilst Leah and I got in the front, everyone had brought their overnight bags with them and we'd put them in my car this morning. I drove us to the airport, ACDC playing from the speakers. We talked about everything and nothing whilst we drove.

I pulled up outside the airport and a man came over to me. "Miss Stark." He shook my hand.

Another group of people came and collected our things.

"If you'd like to step this way. Your jet is waiting." He motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on guys, this way." I motioned for them to follow me.

Jacob frowned. "Don't we have to get our tickets and book in."

I smiled. "Not when you have your own jet." I winked at him.

"Wow." My three companions exclaimed when they stepped on the jet. We took our seats, Paul and Leah sat on one side of a table and Jaocb and I on the other.

The jet took off and the hostess came over to us. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked us.

We ordered our drinks.

"Dory please don't be offended but how much money do you have?" Paul asked me.

I smirked. "A lot."

"Care to give us a number?" Paul smirked.

I chuckled. "I think it's somewhere near six billion." I tiled my head. "But of course that's family money. In my account I think I have around two billion." I sipped my scotch.

Jacob choked on his drink. "You're joking right?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm not just a Lokison, I'm a Stark too."

"Like Tony Stark?" Jacob asked with a frown.

I nodded. "He's my Uncle." I took another sip of the burning alcohol.

The jet touched down in New York and we were greeted by Happy Hogun. I smiled and ran over and gave him a hug. "Happy." I smiled at him. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever." I exclaimed.

Happy smiled at me. "I'm perfectly well Miss. Though your Uncle is driving me up the wall." He rolled his eyes and opened the car door.

We all piled in and again I ended up sitting next to Jacob. He was relaly warm and I leant aginst him enjoying the warmth and closed my eyes.

Jacob's POV

I tensed when Dory leant against me in the car and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt my heart beat against my chest. What should I do? I shifted and placed my arm on the back of the seat. Dory curled into my side and continued to sleep. I glanced at Paul and Leah who were both wearing identical smirks.

Twenty minutes later the car stopped and Dory sat up rubbing her eyes. The door opened and we all got out of the car.

I looked up at this large glass tower and blinked. I felt suddenly overwhelmed, this was not what I had picture when Dory invited me to the fund raiser. I thought it was going to be like a bake sale or something. Not this. Was this really her world? How could I fit into it?

We walked into the tower and over to an elevator. Dory pressed a button and the elevator started to move. It finally stopped on the top floor and we all stepped out into what was a large living area.

"I'm home." Dory called.

"Dory." A man with dark hair and brown eyes walked out from down a corridor and smiled, walking over and hugging her. "How's my favourite niece?"

Dory rolled her eyes. "I'm your only niece."

"And partner in crime." He winked at her and then turned to us. "You guys must be Paul, Leah and Jacob?" He asked, smiling at us. "I'm Tony Stark, this is my home, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home Mr Stark." Leah shook his hand.

"Now none of that Mr Stark, that's my father, call me Tony and you're very welcome." Tony Stark shook her hand and then mine and Paul's. "Well I'm going down to the lab. Your mother said to be ready for nine." Tony told Dory. "Jarvis will show you to your rooms and blah, blah, blah. I'll see you in hell."

"Don't be late." Dory told him.

"It can't be that bad." Leah looked at Dory.

Dory and Tony shared a look. "You're new. You'll learn." Tony joked and then got in the elevator and was gone.

Dory clapped her hands together. "Right well this is the main floor." She said. "Through there is the kitchen and the den and through there is the bar." She moitoned towards two corridors. "Jarvis what floors are our rooms on?" She asked.

_You and Miss Clearwater will be on your own floor on floor 48 and Mr Lahote and Mr Black will be staying on floor 49._

"Thanks." Dory motioned us over to the elevator.

We got in and went down to floor 48. The doors opened and we all stepped out. "So this will be your room guys." Dory told us. "We'll meet you upstairs for nine?"

Paul and I nodded, taking in the room.

"Great. We'll see you then." Dory and Leah went back into the elevator and were gone.

Paul let out a low whistle. "Holy shit dude."

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking around at the small living room. "I don't think I can do this Paul. How am I going to fit in with her life?" I asked. "She doesn't need me at all."

Paul looked at me. "Sure she does. Just not in the way you think she does." He pointed out.

I bit my lip.

"Look man, you love her right?" Paul asked. "You'd do anything for her?"

I nodded. "Of course." I exclaimed.

"Well tonight, she needs you to put on a tux and a smile and interact with a load of people she's probably known her whole life." Paul pointed out. "So that's what you're going to do."

I nodded. "Right."

Dory's POV

Leah and I sat in my room and I was pulling out dresses for her to try on. "Here." I handed her one. It was a strapless, black, to the floor dress with a slit up one leg and glittered in the right light. I contiued to look through my arrangement of dresses.

"Hey Dory, there's a big box on the bed." Leah called out.

I walked out of my closet and over to the large white box, I hadn't spotted on entry. I opened it and smiled. "Mum I love you." I pulled out the dress.

It was a halterneck dress the top being an emerald green with a bronze belt and the skirt was striaght and fell to the floor was a soft cream. The V neck cut low to show off my chest in a subtle way and the back cut in a V at the small of my back. I changed into the dress and Leah and I stood next to each other in front of the mirror.

The dress really suited Leah and she looked amazing.

"Paul isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you." I smirked at her.

"Me. I think Jacob might have a heart attack when he sees you." Leah grinned.

I bit my lip and did a small twirl. "Shoes." I announced, handing Leah a pair of black heels.

Leah gave me an unsure look and then put them on.

I found a pair of shoes in the white box, cream three inch heels with a green flower on the toes. I sat Leah down and straigthened her now short hair and clipped half of it back efore doing her make up. Smokey eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara and a soft pink lipstick.

I then styled my own hair into a half up half down style with a butterfly clip. I applied make up, settling with a bronze eye shadow with a dark brown eye liner, mascara and red lipstick.

At nine of clock, Leah and I grabbed out clutch bags with phones and lipsticks in them and went to meet Paul and Jacob.

They were already up there waiting for us in thier suits, curtosy of my Mum. Paul turned around and his jaw visibly dropped before he moved over to Leah and kissed her hard. I turned away and looked at Jacob.

He was staring at me with this strange look in his eye I had never seen before. I found my cheeks heating under his gaze. I cleared my throat. "Well shall we head down then?"

**And another chapter. More to come soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**And another chapter to just for you. Hope you enjoy it. **

Dory's POV

We arrived at the fundraiser and stepped out of the car. Instantly the press started screaming a me. I smiled and stood next to Jacob. I leant into him. "Just smile and follow me." I whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

Jacob looked down at me and offered me his arm with a smile.

I smiled back and took it and we walked up the steps stopping in the middle to have our photo taken before heading inside. Paul and Leah following quickly behind us.

Inside I quickly grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Jacob.

"I'm under age." Jacob tried to protest.

"I won't tell." I winked at him and sipped my own.

"Dory, darling, you made it." My Mum walked over to us. "And you're wearing the dress. I knew you'd look stunning in it." She hugged me.

I smiled. "Hi Mum." I kissed her cheek. "Mum this is Jacob. Jacob this is my mum." I introduced them.

Jacob held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs Lokison."

"Oh I never married Dory's father, call me Verity." Mum shook his hand. "He's charming Dorothy, I'd say hold on to this one." She winked at me. "I have to go darling. Enjoy yourself." She kissed my cheek and walked off.

I groaned. "My mother ladies and gentlemen." I shook my head.

"She seems nice." Jacob told me, taking a sip of his drink.

Paul and Leah walked over to us, looking a little lost.

I smiled at them. "You guys should mingle." I told them. "Anyone who is anyone is in this room." I looked around and pointed to a group. "Paul, those people over there are with the company that built the Empire State Building." I looked around again. "Leah those people over there are researchers in the latest surgical techniques. I can introduce you if you like?" I asked them.

Paul and Leah nodded.

After I got Paul and Leah comfortably talking to people. Jacob and I began to walk around. "So Jacob what do you want to be when you're older?" I asked him.

Jacob bit his lip. "I erm... I want to be a mechanic. I like cars."

I looked around and smiled. "Follow me."

"Lucius." I greeted a man.

"Dorothy." He kissed my cheek. "You look as lovely as ever. Thank you for those notes on the new engine. You are truly a life saver. We've got the car to go twice as fast in half the time." He smiled.

I smiled back. "You're very welcome. May I introduce my good friend Jacob Black. Jacob this is Lucius Martelli, he helps design and test cars for the Formula One." I introduced them. "Jacob is an aspiring young mechanic himself." I tilted my head.

Lucius looked at Jacob. "Really? Where are you from?"

"La Push Reservation up in Washington." Jacob replied.

"Ah yes. Dorothy has mentioned it. What area of mechanics are you interested in?" Lucius asked him.

Jacob swallowed. "Mainly Mechanical Design at the moment I've been spending time rebuilding engines mainly. I rebuilt my car and two motorcycles only recently."

"I'll leave you boys to talk. I've just seen my Uncle." I touched Jacob's arm and gave him a wink before leaving and heading for my Uncle Thor.

"Dorothy." He greeted me with a bear hug. "You look beautiful as always. Your father is around here somewhere. I'm affraid I've lost him in the crowd. Have you met Jane yet?" He motioned to the woman beside him.

I smiled. "We met breifly at a conference once about two years ago." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you again Jane Foster. Your work is very impressive."

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll be shocking the physics world soon." Jane smiled.

"I certainly hope so." I sipped my drink. "How are you enjoying the evening."

Jane looked around. "It's certainly overwhelming. I've never been to one of these things before." She admitted.

I leant in. "Don't let them know that. They can smell fear." I winked at her.

Jane chuckled.

Thor wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It is good to see you so well Dorothy. I cannot begin to express my apologies for what transpired."

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. And I feel a lot better. Have you seen my father? I thought he'd be here." I looked around.

"I lost him when we first arrived." Thor answered. "He's probably sulking in a corner somewhere." He shrugged.

I chuckled and took another sip of champange.

Jacob walked over to us and placed his hand on the small of my back, wow his hands were really warm. I could totally picture them running over my body and... No, bad Dory.

"He gave me this. Told me to call him when I finished HIgh School." Jacob showed me a business card in his hand.

I smiled. "Want me to keep it safe for you?" I asked, holding open my clutch bag.

Jacob smiled and slipped it in there.

"Dorothy are you going to intorudce us to your friend?" Uncle Thor asked.

Jacob looked at my Uncle, who was a head taller than Jacob who was six foot three at least. It was rather funny because Jacob was a pretty intimidating guy with those muscles and height. I wonder if he's just as big in other... No. Bad Dory. I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Oh yes. Jacob this is my Uncle Thor and his girlfriend Jane Foster. Unce Thor, Jane this is my friend Jacob." I introduced them.

Jacob held out his hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

Thor grasped his arm and nodded. "You too. I trust you are taking good care of my niece."

Jacob nodded. "Yes sir."

Jane smiled. "Leave the boy alone Thor. I think I just saw Darcy, lets leave these two alone." Jane winked at me.

I mouthed a thank you at her as they walked off.

Jacob turned to me. "Remind me never to get on your Uncle's bad side."

"If you think he's bad. You should meet my Dad." I looked around. "Where is he?" I sighed.

Jacob looked down at me. "I'm really glad you asked me here tonight Dory."

I smiled. "I'm glad I asked you too. You're good company." I placed my hand on his upper arm.

Jacob leant down and kissed me.

It was quick and soft and chaste. I'd never been kissed like that before. I stared up at him and reached up, placing a hand behind his head, playing with the hair at the base of his neck before pulling him down and placing my lips to his once more.

Jacob placed his hands on my hips and kissed me back, passionately. His hands travelled up my body and tangled in my hair.

"Excuse me. Would you kindly take your hands off my daughter." A cool voice said behind me.

I jumped and turned around. Now my Dad decides to make an appearance. I felt my cheeks heat. "Hi Dad."

Dad walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. Don't blame yourself." I hugged him back, before pulling away. "Dad this is Jacob. Jacob this is my father Loki."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Jacob held out his hand.

Dad's eyes scanned over him, before shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you too Jacob." He let go of his hand and looked to me. "Everything is arranged. I should be home by Tuesday."

I smiled. "That's great."

"It will be good to spend some time with you again. I've missed you." Dad kissed the top of my head and then looked over my shoulder.

I looked where he was and saw Hawkeye or rather Clint Barton, staring at my Dad. "You should go talk to him." I told Dad.

He looked down at me. "I doubt he would wish to talk to me after what I did."

"You went through the same thing. Common interest." I shrugged.

Dad smiled. "You're right. I will see you at dinner tomorrow." He walked over to Clint.

Jacob placed his hand on my back. "You were right. Your Dad is scarier."

"He just caught you kissing his baby girl. You're lucky he didn't kill you." I winked at him. "So that was..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Jacob smiled. "That was amazing." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah." I breathed. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"Ok." Jacob nodded.

I took his hand and pulled him through the crowd and out the door. I called for our car and told them that Paul and Leah would need a car when they left before getting in with Jacob. We got back to the tower and I pulled him into the elevator and pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard on the lips.

Jacob fisted his hands in my hair and kissed me back. His hands travelled down and cupped my arse, groping it.

I groaned into his mouth.

The elevator doors opened and I pulled him out onto my floor and into my bedroom. I broke the kiss and pushed him onto the bed and moved back pulling the ties at the back of the dress until it fell away leaving me the emerald bra and pantie set I was wearing underneath.

Jacob swallowed. "Erm Dory..."

I straddled his hips. "Hmmm?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jacob flushed. "I've erm... I've never..."

I pulled away from him. "Jacob... Are you a virgin?" I asked him.

"I erm..." Jacob nodded. "Yes." He mumbled.

I kissed his lips. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No." Jacob said a little quickly and turned an even darker shade of red. "I mean. I want to... I've just... I'm not..."

"Don't worry baby, I'll show you how it's done." I pulled him in for another kiss.

xXx

I lay awake next to Jacob and ran a hand through my hair. I sat up and got out of the bed and headed for the cloest, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants with splattered oil and paint and a tank top with paint hand prints over my chest. I walked to the elevator and headed down to the lab where I found Uncle Tony. I punched in the access code and stepped inside, pouring myself a coffee.

"Morning." Tony greeted me, not looking up from his computer.

I sat down at my old work station and fired up my tablet, sipping my coffee.

"What's on your mind?" Tony asked me.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

Tony glanced across the room at me. "It's three in the morning. Does this have something to do with this Jacob boy?"

I frowned. "How did you know that?" I asked him.

"You two were seen coming out of the fundraiser. You were making out at the fundraiser. Doesn't take a genius to work it out." Tony shrugged. "You want to talk about it?"

"Or we could work on the blue prints for the New Mexico tower?" I suggested.

Tony smiled. "Ok."

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and pulled up the blueprints. This was where I was most comfortable, this is where I belonged.

**Aw so now Dory is having doubts about Jacob and I thought Jacob was going to be the stubborn one. Sighs. Please reviews. **


End file.
